Death Note: Kira's Successor
by DurnellUrr
Summary: Taking place four years after Kira's death a Shinigami hears of Ryuk and his story. After hearing his story he decides to drop his notebook in the human world...
1. Prologue

It has been four years since Kira's death and the world has gone back to what it was before. Crime is at an all-time high. Most believe that Kira is merely resting, waiting and shall eventually come back once he is ready. This is the ideology of millions around the world, hoping, praying for their Gods return. Kira will come back and finish what he started. For four years they have believed this and for four years their prayers haven't been answered.

A tall pale skinned Shinigami walked towards a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure was sat at the edge of a cliff. He removed his hood and turned to face the pale skinned Shinigami. "What do you want?" The cloaked figure asked. "Go ahead and tell me...I've got all day."

The pale Shinigami was hesitant to ask and after a few moments he spoke "Ryuk...I've heard of your adventures in the human world." He paused "What was it like?"

"So this is what you came to ask me about? To be honest I didn't expect anything else." Ryuk gazed off into the distance for a short time "You really want to know?"

The pale Shinigami replied "Of course I do! The human world has to be better than this rotten world!"

"Alright fine I'll tell you." Ryuk said.

"And in other news a man was taken into custody today after he was found guilty of killing his wife. She was shot six times in the chest and died in hospital."

A twenty-three year old man with black hair was sat down in a chair serving customers in a small shop. The evening news was playing in the background. "Thank you for coming to Shoichis' Shop please come again!" the twenty three year old man announced. "That should be the last customer of the day. Thank God for that."

"Yukio! Hey Yukio you listening?" A man shouted.

"Of course I am. What is it you need?"

A slender man entered the shop and with a small grin walked towards Yukio Shoichi. He placed his hand on the shop counter. "What I want from you is a night out! You haven't been out drinking with us since you opened this shit hole!" C'mon come have a drink with us!"

"Listen Yatsu. I'd love to go out drinking with you but it's eleven at night and I'm tired as hell. So I'll pass." Yukio responded "Maybe some other time."

The small grin fell from Yatsuhides' face disappeared and what was left was a cold stare. Without a word he turned and left the shop knocking over a stand on his way.

Yukio stood up and locked the shop door. He proceeded to clean up the mess made by his friend. He ensured everything was locked and shut properly. The lights were turned off and Yukio headed upstairs to his room. He collapsed to his bed and fell asleep in his work clothes.

Yukio woke up.

He glanced over to his alarm clock six o'clock. He had only a few minutes before he had to open his shop. Alarmed he jumped out of his bed and began changing into a different set of attire. Panicked he ran downstairs and quickly opened the shop door and ensured everything else was looking decent enough for his customers.

"That's it." Ryuk spoke "That's my story..."

"This human world sounds interesting... so a man really attempted to rid his world of evil?" The pale Shinigami questioned

"Yes he did... he thought himself as a God. But he was never a God... no he was just a man." Ryuk contemplated

"How do I have an adventure like that?" The Shinigami questioned

"Drop your notebook in the human world and hope someone picks it up. If you're lucky like I was you'll find someone interesting and have a journey." Ryuk answered.

It was now eight o'clock in the morning and not a single customer had entered Shoichis' shop. Yukio, half asleep, was listening to the news "A large number of people have gathered around the ICPO in the Kanto region. They are protesting saying that there needs to be a death penalty for all criminals. Although Japan already has the death penalty they believe that all crime should be punishable by death. We believe that these masked protestors are linked to the Kira cult."

Yukio was now paying attention.

"Why are you protesting here today? What are your motives?" The responder asked

One of the many masked Kira supporters replied "Isn't it obvious? When Kira's reign ended four years ago all crime saw a major increase! The world was heading in the right direction. All crime should be punishable by death if we are to see a peaceful utopia!"

Yukio muttered under his breath "Yes...that is the only way..."

"Back to you in the studio" The responder spoke

Yukio found himself staring at a wall. Questioning himself about Kira. "Would I do the same? Could I kill people?"

He continued looking at the wall for quite some time. He only stopped when a customer finally entered his store.

"Ah good morning "

gave Yukio a smile and proceeded to begin her shopping. As she was doing this Yukio turned up the volume on the TV. A live debate was happening about whether Kira was a good person. "He reduced crime by up to 70% and stopped wars! How can you not see the good in this?" One man debated

"He killed and killing is wrong not matter your intentions" Another man debated.

Yukio was paying too much attention to the debate he didn't even notice place her shopping items upon the counter. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there!"

"Don't pay attention to that Yukio, Sakura TV is just hoping to get more money as usual. The debate is most likely in Kira's favor." said in a quiet voice.

"You're most likely right " Yukio responded.

left the store. As she was leaving the store the debate on Sakura TV became more heated members of both sides of the debate were beginning to become violent towards each other. "COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" one debater shouted.

"GLADLY!" the other debater shouted

People had started fighting each other. The protective veil that usually stops people's faces from being visible had been torn down reveling the identities of each debater to the public. People had become violent and punches were being thrown left and right. The host of the debate was trying to escape but managed to get caught in the crossfire and was knocked unconscious. Eventually the program was cut and on the screen was "We are experiencing technical difficulties please stand by"

"Is that all you wanted? Or was there more?" Ryuk asked

"No that's all Ryuk…" The pale Shinigami responded "Here for your troubles."

The pale Shinigami reached into his back pocket and picked out an apple. He threw it at Ryuk who caught it right before it hit his face. "Hmm I would've preferred something a little more juicy. Apples of the human world are a lot nicer. Keep that in mind." Ryuk said.

"Guess I'll be off then…" the pale Shinigami replied. "Thank you Ryuk"


	2. Arrival

The day was ending over the human world as Yukio was just about to close up his shop when out of nowhere Yatsu came barging in through the door. "C'mon Yukio! Have that drink with me!" Yatsu muttered he was clearly already drunk.

"Tomorrow I promise. You're already drunk so I'm taking you home." Yukio replied

"Nah...I…I am not drunk!" Yatsu mumbled

"Yes you are c'mon I'm taking you home." Yukio repeated

With one arm around his shoulder Yukio carried Yatsuhide home. Yukio had to force Yatsu to walk sometimes as he would occasionally sit on the road and not move an inch. Eventually Yukio managed to get Yatsuhide home. Yukio breathed a large sigh of relief when he got Yatsuhide home. Now it was time for his journey home. It was now eleven at night this wasn't late to Yukio but inconvenience as he never liked walking home late at night. Yukio was half way home when he stopped for something to eat. After purchasing something Yukio stopped on a bench to eat his food. There was a quiet thud behind Yukio. "Who's there?" Yukio screamed. No answer. Yukio screamed again "Who's there!" Yet again no answer. Yukio stood up and slowly edged towards where the sound came from. At first Yukio couldn't see anything. He looked again. Still nothing.

Yukio looked down.

"A notebook?" Yukio said looking confused. "To think I was scared over a notebook. Where did it come from though?" Yukio bent down and picked up the notebook. "Death Note…" Yukio could just about make out the words. He opened the notebook "The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." Yukio paused after a few moments continued reading "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." Yukio almost passed out. Clutching onto the notebook Yukio hurried home and locked himself in his room. He placed the notebook on the desk in his room. He began observing the notebook. It seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yukio laughed it off as it was nothing and placed the notebook in the drawer in his desk. "I should probably test it to see if this is real…would…would I be a murderer if someone were to actually die? No that's impossible…because no one is going to die…I'll test it in the morning…when I'm more awake…" Yukio thought to himself. With that thought Yukio fell asleep.

The alarm rang.

Yukio looked over at his alarm clock half past five. He had woken up early for a change. Yukio managed to crawl out of bed and turn on the local news "In other new a woman known as Izumi Azama has been killed. She was found dead last night by her husband." The Presenter spoke.

Yukio was almost in tears. He had known the majority of his life. The news continued. "The police have found out the killer was thirty five year old Kiyotaka Shiroyama." An image of Kiyotaka's face came on the screen.

Yukio paused the TV and reached for the notebook and a pen. "40 seconds and then death by a heart attack?" He muttered to himself. After writing his name Yukio played the TV and caught up to real time.

"We will now go live to our representative who is outside of the police station where Kiyotaka will be taken."

"I'm here waiting for to make his appearance where he will be taken into custody for the murder of Izumi Azama." He pauses "Here he is now!"

Yukio looks at his watch "39….40…" He spoke

" could you tell us your motive… CUT THE FEED!" The Representative shouted

"It worked…the Death Note worked…" Yukio repeated "It worked…the Death Note worked…"

The alarm rang again. It was now six o'clock. Yukio jumped he didn't realize it was so late. Fortunately it was a Friday so Yukio could test the notebook further over the following days. He switched off the TV and headed downstairs to open his shop.

All day Yukio thought about what he had done. Was it chance or did he really kill that man. Could he do it again? Would he do it again? These questions stayed with him all throughout the day, he was unable to make up his mind, eventually after what seemed like an eternity the day ended and Yukio closed his shop and headed upstairs to his room and his notebook. Yukio couldn't stay in his room he had to go out and get some fresh air. Clear his head and think about what he was going to do with the Death Note.

An echo of footsteps could be heard as the pale Shinigami headed down some stairs. "Hey where are you going Kribl?" A voice came

"Out..." Kribl responded "I dropped my Death Note."

A chorus of laughter came from several Shinigami behind Kribl. "Wait don't you already have a Death Note? Don't tell me you're carrying around two?" One Shinigami asked

"I am carrying around two." Kribl replied "Sidoh gave me one of his in exchange for an apple."

Another chorus of laughter came from the Shinigami this time their laughter was aimed at Sidoh who had curled up into a ball to avoid being laughed at.

"So where'd you drop it?" One Shinigami asked

"The human world…" Kribl responded

Gasps came from all around the gathering of the Shinigami. With those gasps Kribl headed down the spiral staircase and jumped into the human world.

"I've always thought about this… Kira and his ideals…they're right…it's the only way!" Yukio thought to himself "Using this notebook… I'll continue on with what Kira stood for. I'll finish what he started!"

Yukio sat down at his desk and opened up the notebook and started writing the names of hundreds of criminals. Name after name. Face after face. It didn't matter anymore he would finish what Kira started and bring forth a new age of peace in which there would be a crimeless utopia. Hours passed and Yukio was still writing names. He had filled just over three pages in the notebook and still didn't feel satisfied. He knew this world had gone down a path it could not recover from and he wanted to save the world from its own imminent destruction. Yukio gave out a laugh as he looked at all of the names he had written. Rain was pouring down against his window thunder could be heard in the distance.

"I see you like it." A voice came from behind Yukio

Yukio turned around to see Kribl standing in front of him. He let out a loud scream and fell to the floor with his head held between his hands.

After a few minutes Yukio stood up and took a long look at the Shinigami. Pale skin, tall in height, red eyes, spikes on his back and a Death Note attached to his side. "You've written a lot of names in here haven't you." Kribl announced.

"Yes I have…" Yukio responded

Kribl kept looking through the Death Note and was in awe at the amount of names Yukio had written "So now what? What are you going to do to me?" Yukio questioned

"I'm not going to do anything to you. Ever since the notebook dropped into your world it became property of it. You were the first person to pick it up. Now the notebook belongs to you." Kribl answered

"So I can use the notebook without any consequence?" Yukio questioned further

"There'll only be the pain and suffering that only people who use the Death Note know and when you die you can neither go to heaven or hell and when you die I'll be writing your name in my notebook." Kribl replied


	3. Discovery

A twenty-two year old man was sat down in a large open room. He was surrounded by toys and computer monitors. "L." A voice came. There was no response. L continued playing with his toys. "L!" The voice came again this more aggravated. Finally L looked up from his toys to see a woman stood above him it was Halle Linder "What is it Linder?" L questioned. Before answering Linder paused for a moment "The Kira killings have started up again over fifty people have been killed. All of them have committed some form of crime."

"So we have a copycat killer" L responded "Take no interest in him. Eventually he'll stop just like the last copycat Kira."

"But don't you think we should at least try and investigate this?" Linder asked

L gave no reply. Halle knew there was no changing his mind. She left the room and informed the others of L's decision.

The sun rose over Japan and all over the news was "Has Kira returned?" another debate was happening on Sakura TV. The whole world was in a huge debate over whether Kira was back. People were divided on the news. "Matsuda quit messing around this is serious!" A loud voice came.

"Sorry Chief…" Matsuda replied "So are we going to investigate these killings Aizawa?"

"Of course we are. It's as our reports say over fifty criminals have been killed just last night!" Aizawa said "No doubt L won't want to get involved. He'll ignore it just like he did the other copycat Kira."

"Yea that sounds like Near…I mean L. Hey where's Mogi and Ide?" Matsuda questioned.

"They've both gone to investigate a crime scene." Aizawa answered "Anyway in the meantime I'd like you to check if the names and faces of these criminals were given out. We need to know what we're dealing with here."

"On it Chief!" Matsuda replied

Yukio was sat down at his desk continuously writing down the names of criminals. It had been three weeks since he had picked up the Death Note. In those three weeks he had exhausted the list of criminals he could find and was now heavily relying on the news for his victims. "Kribl…" Yukio said looking up from his Death Note "Is there anything else I should know about this notebook? Besides from what you've told me?"

"I can't think of anything. Why do you ask?" Kribl answered

"Just wondering…what about the Shinigami can you tell me anything about them?" Yukio questioned further

"Well our world is a pile of crap. Everywhere is the same. Baron. Ever since Ryuk came down to the human world it has been a lot easier to get a hold of notebooks though." Kribl replied "Your human apples are a lot nicer than ours."

"I wasn't asking about your likings towards food! I was asking about Shinigami in general!" Yukio bellowed

"Not much to tell really besides our eyes." Kribl responded

"What's up with your eyes?" Yukio asked

"Each Shinigami can see the names and lifespans above every person they see. Which helps us know how much life we're going to get from you humans. There's a deal that goes on between Shinigami and Humans to allow you humans to get the eyes of a Shinigami. All that's required is half of your lifespan" Kribl spoke.

"Interesting…However that deal is completely out of the question. I'd like to be able to stay alive as long as possible in order to rule over this world and ensure its guidance towards a better world." Yukio responded.

"I figured as much…not many take the deal. Just know the deal is always there in case you want to take it." Kribl replied

There was a knock on the door.

"You think anyone picked up Kribls' notebook? A Shinigami questioned

"It's been over three weeks of course somebody has." Another Shinigami spoke

"HA! That means he'll have to stick with that human until they die!" A third Shinigami said

"Wonder what they're like?" A fourth spoke

Yukio opened the door to see Yatsuhide staring at him. "Hey Yukio I'd just like to say thanks for taking me home when I was drunk. I wouldn't have managed to get home if it wasn't for you."

"Hey man no problem. Just know I will go out drinking with you at some point. Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you had work." Yukio questioned

"Nah the Chief decided to give me the day off. He says that they've got enough people on the Kira case." Yatsu continued "It's pretty scary now that Kira is back… knowing that I could be killed at any moment. But they caught the first Kira so we can do it again."

"Yes I'm sure we can." Yukio replied "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Not really…but you could come have a drink with me." Yatsu chuckled

"Maybe some other time. I have some stuff to do at the moment." Yukio replied "There is something you could do for me though. Next time you come over could you bring you laptop? Mine is acting up again."

"Ok sure." Yatsu replied

Kribl looked at Yukio confused. He hadn't seen him on his computer at all. Shortly after Yatsu left the room. As he was closing the door Yukio gave a large grin. He was now one step ahead of the task force. "Yukio. Why do you need his laptop? I've never seen you on it at all!" Kribl asked

"If you couldn't tell Yatsu is part of the task force hunting down Kira so with his laptop I can download the information I need regarding the case and see what they know. Mind you it probably won't be anything new. The police already confirmed that Kira needs a name and face to kill. I can't see them knowing anything different." Yukio replied

Kribl didn't respond he gave Yukio a menacing look and then let out a laugh. Kribl had knew he'd found his journey he so desperately desired. Yukio sat down at his desk turned on his TV and opened his Death Note.

The next day Yatsu arrived with his laptop and handed it to Yukio "Thank you I'll give it back to you as soon as I can." Yukio spoke. He closed the door and booted up the laptop. Two users were shown on the screen. Personal and Work. Yukio managed to open the Work user and discovered a file called N-Kira, clearly meaning New Kira. He opened the file. A list of the people who worked on the previous Kira case came up. The names were obviously fake and no image was shown "This is obviously to ensure that even if Kira were to get ahold of this information he couldn't kill them. Smart move." Yukio thought to himself. Continuing through the files there was a folder called L. Yukio opened the folder and read "L shows no interest in this case. But will most likely help us if the killings do not stop after a certain period." Yukio closed the files and downloaded them to his USB stick. "There's only one thing for it…" Yukio thought "In order to get L's attention I have to keep killing criminals eventually he'll take notice… he can't ignore me forever." Kribl looked over at Yukio and noticed he has smiling. "Hey…Yukio? Everything ok?" Kribl asked concerned "Yukio?"

"Kribl… I'm fine in fact I've never been better! This is the dawn of a new age for humanity! I will win…" Yukio responded. With that Yukio continued writing down names in his notebook.


	4. Advancement

It's been four months since Kira has returned and the world is morphing back into what it was four years ago. People can feel it. Kira is back and he will change the world again.

An alarm went off on one of the computer monitors at the task force headquarters. Shuichi Aizawa answered the call. "This is L speaking. Due to recent developments in the N-Kira case I, and everyone else here at the SPK, shall be taking part in the investigation. I would like you to assemble your force Aizawa. I hope to see a quick end to this New Kira." With that the call ended. Aizawa picked up the phone.

A short time after the task force had assembled: Touta Matsuda, Hideki Ide, Kanzo Mogi and Yatsuhide Ashikaga. They had all gathered in front of Aizawa. "L is now cooperating with the case." Aizawa said "He hopes to see a quick ending to this New Kira. That is all." The others looked at each other and seemed to be puzzled. "Why has L decided to intervene now?" Matsuda questioned.

"He said it was due to recent developments." Aizawa responded

"What recent developments have there been? It's the same as before criminals are dying! Has L only intervened just because the killings haven't stopped?" Matsuda yelled.

"MATSUDA! Matsuda…I do not know. L has never been one to share why he gets involved with cases. If I had to guess it'd be your theory. That the killings haven't stopped. We shall not speak further as to why L has joined in with the case. Keep focusing on the times of the killings and what day they occur." Aizawa replied.

"On it Chief!" Everyone yelled in unison

Yukio was sat at his desk looking through the files of the N-Kira case. Yatsu had now moved in with Yukio and since they were on a home network he was able to get into his laptop without leaving a trace. He knew everything the police knew. Including that L was now involved. "The game has begun…" Yukio spoke "Now things shall get interesting."

"Game? What game?" Kribl asked

"L has finally gotten involved…he was the one that stopped Kira last time. I will win." Yukio replied

A few days later Aizawa was told to gather his force and talk with L. "Greetings everyone. L shall now speak." Aizawa spoke

The letter L appeared on a computer "Hello." L spoke "Regarding this new Kira. There is a chance that they are Japanese. As his first victim was Kiyotaka Shiroyama whose crime was only known in Japan. The previous Kira made the same mistake by testing his notebook by killing a Japanese criminal first. Knowing he is Japanese I can derive that he may have some form of relation to Izumi Azama, who was killed six months ago, because of this I can narrow down the suspects to about fifteen or twenty people. The most likely of suspects being her immediate family. As for the timings of death. Aizawa I believe you had your team investigating this."

"Yes I did L." Aizawa responded "Yatsuhide, what have you got?"

"We have discovered that the majority of the killings have taken place during holidays and weekends. A few of the killings happen during the weekdays." Yatsu said

"Thank you Yatsuhide." Aizawa spoke

"Interesting" L announced "I can now narrow down the suspects to five or seven. The killings are mainly taking place during periods in which there is no school, so this means we are looking for people related to Izumi Azama who are in education. Such as her daughter and son. This Kira is clearly acting off of revenge for Izumi and a worshipping of Kira. Perhaps we should monitor the Azama family as we did with the Yagami family."

"We cannot do that Near. Not yet. We would need more evidence before we do this." Aizawa spoke

"Very well Aizawa. Instead I shall have Gevanni enter the house and look for anything peculiar such as the notebook." L responded

"That's almost the same thing Near." Aizawa responded "I cannot allow it."

"Then what do you propose Aizawa?" Near questioned

Aizawa didn't respond. He knew L was in the right here and investigating the house was the only way to get evidence against Kira. "Contact me again when you have searched the house…" Aizawa replied.


	5. Suspicion

Yukio was sat down at his desk in his room writing names in his notebook and going through the files of the NPA. There was nothing new in the files, it was all the same. "Strange the files usually have been updated by now..." Yukio thought to himself.

"What's wrong Yukio?" Kribl questioned.

Before Yukio responded he heard the shop door open. It was Yatsuhide. Yukio quickly hid the notebook and closed the files containing the information on the N-Kira case. The door opened. "Hey Yukio. How's your day been?" Yatsu asked

"It's been alright the shop wasn't really that busy. You should come help out some day." Yukio laughed.

"Oh yea sure I'd love to. Maybe you should come help out with the Kira case then." Yatsu laughed as well.

Both of them had a few moments of laughter before calming down. "You had something to eat Yatsu? You look rather famished." Yukio asked.

"No I haven't. Although nothing much has been happening in the case. Well nothing I can discuss with you. Have to keep quiet about all information that hasn't been released to the public." Yatsuhide replied "I'll get something to eat in a bit, I promise."

"Alright then. There's some food in the kitchen." Yukio spoke

"No then! Where else would it be?" Yatsu joked. With that Yatsu headed left Yukio's room.

The following morning, when Yatsu had left, Yukio, before opening his store, went through the files of the N-Kira case. It had finally been updated. A new file appeared, named Suspects. The file contained a list of seven people with detailed information on them. Of all seven of them Yukio was not in the file. He wasn't suspected at all. Yukio started chuckling then broke out into a maniacal laugh. "Yukio. What is it?" Kribl questioned.

"For now Kribl, I just need to continue killing criminals as I was. I'm not suspected at all! In fact I don't think I ever will be. No. Don't get cocky. Just continue as I was." Yukio responded

"What have you been doing Yukio? All you've been doing is writing names down in your notebook. If you've managed to throw off the investigation, I don't see how you could've." Kribl asked

"It's simple Kribl. I've been using Izumi Azama's death to throw off the investigation. I've been killing criminals at points that relate to when her children will be off school. This way it should ensure that I'll never be suspected."

Gevanni began speaking to Near via the monitor in his car "Near I'm about to enter the house. The family has gone away for the weekend and they won't come back until Tuesday."

"Very good Gevanni. Contact me again with your findings." Near replied

A few hours passed and Near received a call from Gevanni "Did you find anything?" Near asked

"As expected I was unable to find the notebook, so I'm thinking that, like Mikami, they'll have it some place where only they can get to. I've confirmed that the daughter Yui has a form of worshipping towards Kira, a photo of her diary should be coming in now." Near checked the computer and photos of the entire diary came through. Gevanni continued "The son, Naoki, doesn't really show any particular interest in Kira, in fact in his diary he mentions how he hates Kira. I've also discovered that the Father, Hiroshi, also shows no signs of being a worshipper of Kira. It's safe to say that the father and son aren't Kira. The daughter I will continue to monitor. Tomorrow I'll move onto the other suspects and report what I find. Gevanni out."

With Gevanni gone Near began to examine both Yui and Naokis' dairies. He had to find something, something to either prove their guilt or their innocence.


	6. Loss

"Should I kill Yatsuhide?" Yukio pondered "Ever since he's moved in with me he's been nothing but trouble. Twice he's almost discovered my notebook. I can't allow this to happen again. I can't kill him though, if he dies then I'll be suspected as Kira. But if I don't then I maybe discovered as Kira. Perhaps I could get Yatsu to agree with Kira, agree with his ideals. I couldn't do it though. But I could try."

The following morning Yukio and Yatsuhide sat down for breakfast. They both sat in silence until Yatsuhide spoke "You're Kira aren't you?" Yukio almost choked on his meal. "Don't try and hide it Yukio. I've known since I first moved in here. Don't worry I haven't told the task force or the SPK. Yet. I'll tell them once you've answered my questions."

"How did you find out?" Yukio asked

"You didn't hide the notebook very well." Yatsuhide responded. Yukio sat in silence. He messed up. Yukio knew that he now had to kill his best friend. Somehow.

"Ask your questions then." Yukio demanded

"Why?" Yatsuhide asked

Yukio sat in silence for a while thinking about everything he did, he had killed people. Just like Kira did. "You're asking me why I killed criminals. Criminals who only exist to make others suffer. CRIMINALS WHO HAVE RUINED THIS WORLD!" There was an unearthly silence between the two friends.

"Yukio…" Yatsuhide began crying "How could you do this… I always thought of you as a brother! Someone I could look up to! Now I cannot even stand the sight of you! So where's your Shinigami Yukio? I've touched the notebook so I should be able to see him!"

"He keeps going back and forth. He likes sightseeing." Yukio smiled "Perhaps I'll let you see him as your dying wish!"

"I'm not dying yet. Besides you couldn't kill me you haven't got the notebook. It's still in your room, after all I couldn't move it otherwise you'd know, well you know now, that I knew you are Kira." Yatsuhide responded. Yukio presented a small piece of paper to Yatsuhide. On it was written "Yatsuhide Ashikaga- quits his job as a member of the Japanese Task Force, tells the team he is afraid of Kira and he doesn't want to die. Shortly after leaving the Task Force he heads to the Azama household, in which he confesses his love to Yui Azama. After leaving the house to ensure he doesn't disturb anybody he thinks of the best possible way to kill himself, the body is never found and tells no one who Kira really is."

"You bastard…" Yatsuhide was in tears he couldn't do anything to stop him now.

As Yatsuhide stood up and headed for the door, Yukio began to laugh. He heard the shop door close and continued laughing. Kribl entered the room "What's gotten into you?" Kribl asked. "You haven't been this happy since you first got the notebook. What have I missed?"

"I had to kill Yatsuhide. He discovered that I'm Kira. Quiet easily too, I need to hide the notebook better. When I'm done with the killings for tonight find a place where no one could find the notebook, keep it in this house though so you're not trailing back and forth getting it." Yukio spoke

"Very well Yukio. Where did you hide the notebook anyway?" Kribl questioned

"My drawer." Yukio responded timidly. Kribl didn't respond as he was too busy laughing. "Yes, yes alright it's not that funny." Yukio was also now joining in with Kribl's laughter, to which he quickly stopped. "Follow Yatsu, I just need to be sure he dies. If he alters slightly from what I wrote tell me."

"Alright, alright. I'll get right to it." Kribl responded. With Kribl gone Yukio headed back upstairs and began writing in his notebook. There was still a good hour to kill before his shop opened.

"Near it has been two weeks since I've been monitoring Yui, she shows no signs of being Kira, although this is probably because I have been unable to see her in her bedroom. If she is Kira she is most likely taking the notebook with her to ensure it isn't found by anyone. She's playing a dangerous game if she's doing that. It could be discovered by students at her school." Gevanni spoke.

"Keep monitoring her, if you find the notebook let me know, there's a good chance she is Kira or at least knows who Kira is." Near responded. Before Near could continue speaking he was interrupted by a call from Aizawa. "I'll call you back Gevanni."


	7. Dread

"Near we've lost one of our members. Yatsuhide. He came in saying he is afraid of dying so he resigned. The others are still here, but it is a significant blow to the team." Aizawa spoke.

"Do you know if he's dead or not?" Near questioned.

"What? I don't know. He said that he quits, then left." Aizawa responded.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira got to him?" Near further questioned.

"No it wouldn't. If he is dead it wouldn't be interesting at all. Hold on Near, I'm going to try call him." Aizawa answered. There was no answer. Aizawa phoned Mogi "Mogi! Get over to Yatsuhides house immediately!"

"On it Chief! Anything I should look out for?" Mogi asked.

"Yatsuhide. We need to know if he's alive!" Aizawa ordered he then hung up. "Call me back in around an hour Near. I'm going to Yatsuhide's house as well."

Yukio was sat in his shop reading the newspaper, nothing much was happening. "By now the Task Force should be investigating if Yatsuhide is dead. Which will lead them right here, so all I need to do is keep a low profile when they arrive. Which should be in the next few minutes." Yukio thought to himself. Within the next few minutes Kanzo Mogi and Shuichi Aizawa entered his shop. "Welcome to Shoichis shop!" Yukio announced. "If you need help with anything let me know."

Aizawa approached Yukio and spoke. "Your roommate Yatsuhide, where is he?"

"Well yesterday he told me that he was going to go and resign from the Task Force and that he would be out drinking all day. I expect that he's relatively close by. Knowing him he's gone to visit Yui Azama, he always did have a thing for her. If he's not there then it would probably be best if we were to check every bar within a five mile radius." Yukio answered. Aizawa gave Mogi a stern look, they both knew Yui was a suspect in the Kira case and Yatsuhide may have been killed by her.

"Would you mind if we checked his room for anything that may indicate his whereabouts?" Aizawa questioned.

"Sure go ahead, I see no harm in it." Yukio responded. After five minutes of searching his room Aizawa and Mogi found nothing.

"Thank you for your time." Aizawa spoke.

"Hey no problem. Excuse me you never told me your names, they'd be useful to know if I have to call you if anything about Yatsuhide comes to light." Yukio asked.

"Very well. If anything comes to light, call the Task Force and ask for either Shuichi Aizawa or Kanzo Mogi." Aizawa spoke. "Anyway if you'll excuse us we're going to investigate Yui's home."

"Very well then." Yukio responded.

"Chief. Why'd you give him our real names?" Mogi whispered

"The way I see it if he is Kira then he wouldn't be able to kill us anyway since he'll be the only one to know our names. Even though my name is public, it isn't likely Kira would kill off members of the Task Force just because he could, there'd be nothing to gain from it. Also if we were to die here then it would just confirm that he is Kira. But to me he just doesn't seem like the type of person who could be Kira." Aizawa quietly responded.

"I understand Chief." Mogi whispered again. With that Aizawa and Mogi entered their car and drove off to Yui's house.

"Now the suspicion towards Yui should be increasing. Kribl! It's time to advance onto the next phase of this plan, finally I'll be able to rid this world of the Japanese Task Force!" Yukio announced. "Come, we have a lot of work to do before tomorrow morning."

Aizawa pulled over outside Yui's house and rang Near. "Near. We've discovered that Yatsuhide and Yui may have been in a relationship and we are going to enter her house to ask her a few questions." Aizawa spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've had Gevanni observing the household for the last two weeks. Yatsuhide visited yesterday and all of the week prior. So before you go in there and jeopardise everything we've worked on, just know that it'll be easier to wait for the information rather than potentially ruin everything just because of what a shopkeeper said." Near responded. Aizawa didn't reply, as usual Near was right, he started the engine up again and drove off back to Task Force. "Aizawa before you hang up. Know that we're almost there. Kira should be caught within the few days." With that Aizawa hung up the phone and continued driving.

An alarm went off. It was 3AM. Yukio quickly turned it off and headed to his drawer, and pulled out a notebook. "Kribl! Kribl!" Yukio spoke attempting to wake the Shinigami from his slumber. "KRIBL!" Kribl then woke up alarmed and scared.

If you enjoy this fanfiction then feel free to give me constructive criticism, it will help me write better and will make your reading experience better.


	8. Yui

"Can't you just leave me to sleep in? What's so important that you had to wake me anyway?" Kribl questioned.

"Today is the day. It's the day in which I am able to ensure I'll never be suspected as Kira again, well at least for a good three months or so, Take this envelope to Yui Azama. Ensure she can see you and try to persuade her to use the notebook." Yukio laughed

"Alright Yukio. I better get some apple for this." Kribl responded as he phased through one of Yukio's walls. Kribl expanded his wings and took off for Yui Azama. Once he arrived he placed the envelope on Yui's desk. Kribl touched her with a piece of the notebook and woke her up. Yui jumped back and hid under the covers when she saw Kribl. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here because Kira wants me to be here." Kribl spoke.

The mere mentioning of Kira had Yui interested. "Why does he want you here?" Yui spoke quietly.

"I've placed an envelope on your desk. Look at that and then ask me any questions." Kribl responded. Yui spent a good five minutes reading through the envelope. As she finished reading the first note she emptied out the envelope and inside was a Death Note. Yui opened the notebook and found it blank, only the instructions were there. No names were inside. "So Kira wants me to copy out names in these photographs into this notebook. Then add the names Kanzo Mogi and Shuichi Aizawa to the notebook as well." Yui questioned

"That's right." Kribl answered.

"But why me?" Yui inquired.

"Kira…needs and accomplice, to help rid the world of evil. He theorised that since you're the top student at your school and are interested in going into the police force. He could need someone like you." Kribl responded.

"I'll write the names down, but I won't write in Kanzo Mogi or Shuichi Aizawa. They aren't criminals and have done nothing wrong!" Yui whispered.

"They've defied Kira." Kribl persuaded. "That should be a good enough reason to use the notebook to kill them."

Yui thought in silence for a moment. "I'll do it." She spoke "But only because I want to see this world without crime and at peace. But…hold on. If I kill off the head of the Japanese Task Force wouldn't that be a tactical error on Kira's behalf? As if, like the note said, he was visited by those two officers, then wouldn't the Task Force be able to easily figure out that he is Kira."

"This is the same conclusion Kira came to. You'll be a valuable asset to his work. That was merely a test to see if you could be Kira's accomplice." Kribl responded. "Since you've made it this far I'll tell you this. That notebook belongs to a Shinigami who will be coming in a few days. Until then write the names in the photographs down and wait for instructions."

"But wait. These people were killed by Kira so why would I need to copy them down?" Yui asked.

"It's because if that notebook is ever found by the police then the victims much match. Otherwise the L and the Task Force will know there are two notebooks in the human world. Once you've written the names in proceed killing criminals that Kira wouldn't kill. For example those who have committed petty crimes. Kira shall handle those who are presented in the news. Also don't take any actions unless told to by Kira this includes killing Aizawa and Mogi. They shouldn't be killed yet. Oh and once you're done copying down the names of the people from the photographs burn the photos." Kribl answered.

"Very well." Yui replied obediently. Kribl then headed off into the night back to Yukio.

A Shinigami headed towards the portal to the human world. "Time to get my notebook then." The Shinigami spoke.

"It's been three days since I've had this notebook and this Shinigami hasn't turned up." Yui thought to herself. "Kribl also hasn't been in contact either, so I presume Kira doesn't need anything."

A meeting had started between L and the Task Force. "I think it's time we install security cameras into the Azama household. We have enough evidence to match Yui to the psychological profile of Kira, all we need now is the notebook and proof she's been writing in it." Near spoke. "I think everyone is in agreement. Everyone at the Task Force and at the SPK all nodded their heads in agreement. "Rester will handle the positioning of the cameras, Gevanni the placement and I'd like your team Aizawa to watch the footage. We'll be in touch soon." With that Near hung up.

"The only thing left for me to do is to get the police off of Yui. But how? I've dug myself a deep hole by using the primary suspect as my accomplice" Yukio thought to himself. "I could control Mogi and have him delete all the files on the case. That wouldn't work, it'd just be a stupid move on my behalf. I could always try. No! That'd make me a suspect. Damn it! Of all the people in this world I had to choose the suspect!" Kribl could see the anger building up on Yukio's face, he tried to speak but he was silenced by Yukio. "I've got it." Yukio spoke. "Knowing the SPK and Japanese Task Force, they'd want to prove that Yui is Kira. The only logical way they could do that is by catching her writing names in the notebook, and the only way they could do that is by…" Yukio stayed silent for a few moments. "Is by setting up cameras in her house and observing her every movement… Kribl head to Yui and make her relinquish ownership of the Death Note. Hurry!"

Without saying a word Kribl quickly headed for Yui's house.


	9. Forgetting

A few minutes passed and Kribl arrived at Yui's house. He didn't speak. Kribl looked around trying to find wiretaps or cameras. After discovering nothing Kribl began to speak. "I have word from Kira. He says that the SPK and Japanese Task Force are most likely going to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in your house in an attempt to try and discover that you are Kira."

"The SPK suspect me of being Kira?" Yui responded.

"Yes they do. But relax if everything goes according to plan they won't. I'd like to have your notebook. If you don't want to be arrested then you'll forfeit ownership. You'll get it back once this has all stopped. All I need you to do, is say I relinquish ownership of this notebook." Kribl stated.

"Very well. I relinquish ownership of this notebook." Yui announced. A few moments passed and Yui opened her eyes. Her memories of the Death Note had disappeared. She began looking around the room and questioned what she was just doing. Kribl, who could no longer be seen by Yui, quickly made his escape back to Yukio.

Kribl arrived back at Yukio's house, with the second Death Note in hand, in which he placed the notebook on Yukio's desk. "I made her relinquish ownership of the notebook. So all her memories of the notebook have gone. So what's next?" Kribl asked.

"Next I need to find a replacement for Yui. Someone who will never be suspected as Kira. Sakura TV could help with this. They keep sending out questionnaires about what people think of the old and present Kira. All I need to do is gain access to those and find a suitable candidate to fill the role as the second Kira." Yukio spoke. "Unfortunately Sakura TV immediately became Kira's spokesperson. I'll have to rectify that and find someone who will spread the word of Kira without only thinking of money and popularity."

"Sorry to rain on your parade there Yukio, but I do have to tell you that if the notebook hasn't found an owner by the time the Shinigami arrives, then they'll just take it back. I have an idea which Shinigami dropped it but I can't be sure." Kribl spoke.

"Don't worry, since the ownership has just been lost the Shinigami won't have anyone to try and find so that'll give me a few extra days. I'll find someone before the Shinigami arrives. Trust me on this." Yukio responded. Kribl gave Yukio a silent nod and allowed him to continue his work.

The following morning Near began a meeting with the Japanese Task Force. Near began to speak "Good morning everyone. The operation shall begin as soon as the Azama household is empty. Which, according to Gevanni, should be in ten minutes. Once the cameras have been placed I'd like everyone to remain vigilant. As the previous Kira was able to fool us by acting as a normal high school student when the camera were placed. If Yui does something she wouldn't normally do, for example stay up later than she normally would, take it as potential evidence. It may not mean anything at the time but it could mean that she is Kira, or knows Kira. That is all. I shall contact you again when Gevanni has set up the cameras."

A few minutes passed and Near contacted the Japanese Task Force once again. "The cameras and wiretaps have been placed. I'm patching you into the feed now." Near then hung up.

"Right everyone, this could be the end of the second Kira, I'd like Mogi and Ide to take the morning watch of the feed. Matsuda and I shall take the night watch. Any questions?" Aizawa asked. After a few moments of no one speaking Aizawa spoke again "Very well! Let's get to it."

"Right away chief!" Everyone spoke in unison.

Yukio was sat at his desk attempting to find access to the questionnaires that Sakura TV keep giving out, whilst also writing names into his Death Note every few minutes. "I'm almost there Kribl, just a few more minutes!" Yukio announced. "Almost… got it! I'm in." In a frenzied panic Yukio looked around for the files containing the questionnaires, after searching for a few moments he found them. Before he could open the file, Yukio was interrupted by Kribl. "Hey Yukio. I've got a question."

"What is it?" Yukio replied.

"It's about Yui. You knew that she was the primary suspect in the Kira case. Why'd you use her as the second Kira then?" Kribl questioned.

"That is a very good question actually. I didn't expect that from you. I used her in an attempt to maximise the killings I could do as Kira. Which is why I had her kill criminals that I hadn't killed before. Doing that was a very risky move. If L had discovered that the killings had changed then he would've been easily able to discover that there are two Kira's. In short I used her to maximise the killings as Kira and because she knew what Kira wanted and didn't want." Yukio responded. Kribl gave a nod of approval and continued eating the apples that had been given to him. Yukio at last opened the files containing the questionnaires. The file contained two sub folders labelled: First Kira and new Kira. It would take Yukio weeks to go through all of this and find a suitable candidate to become the second Kira. This is time he didn't have. The Shinigami would arrive in a few days and he could do nothing to stop that. "Perhaps I should only go through the files about the present Kira" Yukio thought to himself "This way it would be easier to find a candidate based upon their thoughts now compared to four years ago." With that thought Yukio opened the new Kira file. Since his shop wasn't open tomorrow he could easily look through all of the documents before morning. "Kribl get some sleep it's going to be a long night." Yukio spoke.

Hours passed and Yukio was still searching for someone who could become the second Kira. There was no one like Yui. No one would blindly follow Kira's instructions. There was one last document. Yukio opened the document.

To Yukio's amazement he had found someone. A man willing to carry out Kira's every will. Every order. Without question.


	10. Questions

Aizawa and Matsuda were sat down watching the cameras placed all over Yui's house. "She seems normal. Almost too normal." Matsuda spoke. "This is what Light did, he acted as he normally would do which just fooled us. But this. I don't think she is Kira. It might just be me but, I can't see it being her."

"No it's not just you." Aizawa responded. "If this is an act it's too cheesy. Truth be told I don't think she is Kira, and I think Near has realised this as well. But he won't rule her out until he knows for certain it isn't her. But there is too much evidence suggesting she is Kira."

"Who else could it be then? We've ruled out the direct family and I don't think Near would be wrong about their actions being based upon a sense of revenge towards ." Matsuda questioned. "What about Yatsuhide's roommate?"

"No it couldn't be him. If it was him Mogi and I would be dead by now. I haven't told anyone this but I gave him our real names. It was a stupid move but nothing has happened yet. I hope it stays that way." Aizawa replied. "Matsuda… I don't want to die. All those years ago when Mikami came and wrote our names in the notebook. I was terrified… I don't want to leave this world when I've finally made everything right with my wife. Promise me this… If I die when the suspicion of Yui has disappeared then I'd like you to suggest to Near that Yukio Shoichi is Kira. I may just be paranoid but its better safe than sorry."

Matsuda waited a few moments before finally speaking "Of course chief. I'd gladly do that. Do you honestly believe that Yukio is Kira?"

"No. I don't. I'm sure Near would think the same too. He's just too absent from everything. If he were Kira he would've been caught by now. Anyway. Enough of this, we need to focus on the camera feed." Aizawa responded.

"Kribl. I want you to take this notebook to the location specified on the envelope. Tell him the same as you told Yui. Give him the test to see his deductive reasoning. If he answers correctly go further and tell him that he is to become the second Kira." Yukio spoke.

"Don't make me do this a third time. If you make him forfeit ownership and then find another Kira, go do it yourself. You're killing me!" Kribl joked.

"Don't worry there shouldn't be a need for a third attempt at this." Yukio joked back. Laughing Kribl set off to the location mentioned on the envelope. Yukio looked sternly out of his window. He thought he saw a glimpse of someone, something watching him. "There's nothing there." Yukio thought to himself, he was starting to become paranoid. "The police couldn't suspect me could they? I've ensured that every move I've made was covered by Yui." The figure began moving closer to Yukio. It had moved across the street at an alarming pace. The figure had begun levitating and walked through the walls of Yukio's room. "The Shinigami…" Yukio spoke.

"Where is it? Which human has my notebook?" The Shinigami questioned.

"Well that's a long story. I had Kribl take it to a human just now." Yukio responded.

"Which human? Since you can see and talk to me I suppose you were the original owner of the notebook, so you must know!" The Shinigami questioned further.

"Yes I was the original owner but gave up ownership to ensure I could give it to this other human." Yukio spoke.

The Shinigami leaned into towards Yukio, and got as close to feel his breath. "Which human has my notebook? Stop avoiding the question." It spoke.

"Wait until Kribl returns and then he'll take you to him." Yukio replied.

"Instead of being an obnoxious little brat. Why don't you just tell me the location of this human? Or I will kill you." The Shinigami threatened.

"Tell me your name." Yukio asked.

"My name? What use would you have of that?" The Shinigami replied.

"Well it seems a little bit rude how you know my name but I don't know yours." Yukio answered.

"Very well. It's Azak." Azak responded

"Tell me Azak…" before Yukio could finish Kribl walked into the room. The two Shinigami looked at each other for a few minutes before moving closer to one another.

"Of all the Shinigami in our world why did it have to be you that came down?" Kribl joked.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted a vacation" Azak joked back. The two Shinigami both laughed uncontrollably. "In all seriousness where is my Death Note?"

"Yea I was just getting to that, I'll take you to the owner now." Kribl responded. Both of the Shinigami exited Yukio's room and headed to Azak's notebook. The two Shinigami began joking to each other and sharing experiences of their time in the human world. "Is that really the new Kira?" Azak asked.

"Yep that's really him." Yukio replied.

"He seems too unintelligent to be able to continue Kira's legacy." Azak stated.

"Well believe it or not that is him, and trust me he's managed to keep the police off of him and frame someone else for around about six months now." Kribl responded.

"That's quite impressive, especially for a human." Azak spoke. Moments later the Shinigami arrived at the house the second Kira lived in.

"He's inside. Kribl spoke. "I'll be coming backwards and forwards until we can find for Yukio to properly communicate with him. Any questions come to me." Kribl instructed.

"Very well. After all I came down for the same reason you did. To have some fun." Azak laughed. Azak entered the house. It was dark, there was only the light from a nearby desk lamp to guide Azak to the second Kira. The only noise that Azak could hear was the scratching away of pencil lead onto paper. The Shinigami continued down the endless corridor of darkness, to find the second Kira sat at his desk laughing, before Azak could speak he was silenced by the man. "So you've finally arrived? Kribl told me you'd be coming. But I never expected so soon." The man paused and began laughing maniacally. "So Shinigami, let's make this world into a crime free utopia!" Azak didn't say anything to the man. He only stared at him, observing him. "Brown hair, blue eyes, medium in height and an average build. Nothing special about him other than his insanity" Azak thought to himself. After a few minutes Azak finally spoke to the man "Tadashi Monto." Azak called. "This is going to be fun."


	11. Brother

The Task Force had gathered at their headquarters and were discussing their findings from the investigation of Yui. Mogi was sat in a chair still watching the feed from Yui's room. "So far there's been no change in her daily routine. We haven't seen any way she could've killed any criminals. Unless she's written the names in advance, which is a possibility, I think we should stop the camera surveillance." Aizawa spoke. The room went quiet. Everyone knew that Near wouldn't end her surveillance until he had proof she wasn't Kira. The room, still filled with silence, grew cold. Almost as if a shroud of death had enveloped the Task Force. The silence broke when Ide stood up and began to speak. "I understand where you're coming from Chief. I honestly think that Yui has written the names in advance. Which is why I've come to the conclusion that she has gained inside knowledge from the Task Force. Due to this fact we should contact Near immediately and inform him of what has happened."

Matsuda nodded in agreement before speaking. "I also believe she knew about the surveillance prior to us setting it up. We were fools to even continue updating our findings onto our central database."

"How did she even gain access?" Ide questioned.

"I've been thinking about that myself, and I've come up with this, we know that Yatsuhide and Yui were potentially in a relationship. I think that she killed him, ensured his body could never be found, and managed to use him to gain access to the database. She would have been able to control him to write down his login on a piece of paper." Aizawa stated. The room became colder. Silence fell once again between all of the Task Force members.

A few minutes passed and Matsuda finally spoke. "So we're not going to tell Near our theory?"

"Can we even call it a theory? We know that Yui isn't Kira. So unless we have proof that it could be someone else, we can't tell Near anything." Aizawa responded. Matsuda looked at Aizawa, as if to reference the private conversation they had, Aizawa shook his head. "I'm also sure that Near already knows that Yui has been gaining information from the our database. There's no point telling Near anything. He probably knows everything anyway. He probably doesn't even need us." The silence continued to grow.

Meanwhile Yukio was sat at his desk contemplating his next move. "Right now the tension between L and the Task Force should be growing. I can use that to my advantage and strike when they least expect it. In an ideal world Mogi and Aizawa would be dead, but if I do that I'd have to kill off the entire Task Force as well as L and his team. One cannot fall without the other. There's a symbiotic relationship between the Japanese Police and L. Without one the other would cease to be. But in which order would be better to kill them in. It's obvious that L is the brain behind every operation that the Task Force make, and without L the Task Force would end up with nothing. So, I need to find out L's true name and his face then I'll end this once and for all. But if Mogi and Aizawa came here, does that mean they suspect me? No it couldn't. But on the off chance that it does I need to be prepared for the accusation, and if the worst case scenario arises. Then I'll have to forfeit ownership of the Death Note." Yukio thought to himself. A buzz came from Yukio's trouser pocket. He placed his hand in his pocket and took out his phone. "Who is it Yukio?" Kribl asked. Yukio kept staring at the phone, he seemed shocked at the message he received, and started typing a reply. "It's Yatsuhide's brother… He's asked to meet me at Yatsuhide's favourite bar… Right now…" Yukio replied.

"Well you should go. It's not often you get out of this room. I'll go tell Azak that the Second Kira should take over the killings for a while." Kribl responded.

"It's not that I don't want to go…" Yukio cried, he was starting to tear up. "I don't think I'm ready to talk to any of his family members. Not after what I've done. I never wanted to kill him… He was my only true friend. I understand he was a liability but I just wish I could've done something else instead of killing him. Fuck it… I'll go to meet his brother… Go tell Azak that Monto is to take care of the killings for the next few days."

"Will do buddy!" Kribl replied. As Kribl was leaving Yukio curled up and started sobbing.

A few minutes passed and Kribl arrived at Tadashi's house. As usual the air was cold and the room itself was dark. "Azak!" Kribl yelled. "I need to speak to you!" Kribl waited in silence for a few moments, and out of the dark stepped Azak.

"What is it Kribl?" Azak questioned.

"Kira says that Monto is to take care of all killings the next few days." Kribl replied.

"Why?" Azak interrogated further.

"His friends' brother has asked to meet him. Meaning he won't be able to carry out the killings." Kribl responded.

"Would that friend be Yatsuhide Ashikaga?" A voice came from the darkness. "If so that would mean that Kira is Yukio Shoichi, and that is perfect!"

"Why… is that perfect?" Kribl muttered.

"It's perfect because he and I have a long history together… We were the best of friends in High School… Now if we were to ever meet it wouldn't look suspicious because after all, two friends meeting up after being apart for six years is a believable story. Wouldn't you two agree?" Tadashi spoke whilst a large sinister grin appeared on his face.


	12. Meeting

As Yukio entered the bar he was greeted to a man waving him over to a table. It was Yatsuhide's brother. He was already sat down with a drink in his hand. Yukio reluctantly stepped forward to meet Iwamoto Ashikaga. Sitting down Yukio spoke to Iwamoto. "I got your message. What is this all about?"

"The police have declared Yatsuhide dead." Iwamoto spoke.

"I expected that to happen. He's been gone for too long to be missing. Was there anything else?" Yukio asked.

"Truth be told I just wanted to speak to you. You seem to be coping worse than me, let me know if I can do anything…" Iwamoto suggested. Iwamoto took a quick drink from his glass to see Yukio crying. "Hey…hey Yukio please, don't cry. I'm here for you. Come here." Iwamoto reached over to Yukio and placed his arms around him. Yukoi continued crying on Iwamoto's shoulder.

"I just miss him." Yukio cried. "I can't even look at a photo of him anymore… then there's his room… I planned to clean it out and pack away all his stuff… but I can't…"

"It's ok Yukio… I'm here for you, I'll help you get rid of his stuff, and we can't have you like this forever can we?" Iwamoto comforted. Without speaking Yukio nodded his head in acceptance to the request given to him. "Ok I'll swing by tomorrow and we'll sort everything."

The Task Force sat around their computers each doing their own research. A call came in from Near. "Hello Near." Ide spoke.

"Good afternoon everyone. If you'd please listen to me, I have come to a conclusion." Near spoke.

The next day Iwamoto arrived at Yukio's apartment. "Hey Yukio." He spoke.

"Hey Iwamoto…" Yukio spoke glumly. "Can we hurry and get this done please…"

"Of course." Iwamoto replied.

Yukio and Iwamoto headed upstairs to what was formerly Yatsuhide's room. The air was cold as they entered the room, no one had been in since Yatsuhide died. Yukio took a deep breath and began to clean the room with Iwamoto. Boxes had been piled on top of each other, each one containing the memories of Yatsuhide. After hours of tidying, Yukio came across a photograph of himself with Yatsuhide. He looked at it and held it close to him. "I'm going to keep hold of this." He spoke. Iwamoto nodded his head in approval. "Well now what are we going to do with all these boxes?"

"I'll take them home and go through them once again, just to see if there's anything that we should keep." Iwamoto replied.

"Ok. Thank you for your help Iwamoto, I couldn't have done it without you." Yukio replied. "Let's go take these boxes to your car." One by one the boxes were taken to Iwamoto's car, until they were all placed in there.

"Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you." Iwamoto smiled. With that he got into his car and drove away. As he was driving he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hello…yes this is Iwamoto. I'd like to speak to L please." Iwamoto waited a few moments before being patched through to L. "The interrogation can begin L. Gevanni is free to enter. Send Linder over to get Yukio." Iwamoto then ended the call and continued driving.

"Kribl…go quickly hide the notebook… Take it to Tadashi, I have a feeling that I'll be taken in for questioning. He is to do the killings for a while now. This must happen otherwise it all ends in the next few days." Yukio spoke.

"God damn it Yukio making me do this again." Kribl laughed. Kribl took off into the sky and headed to Tadashi. Yukio headed back inside and went up to his room.

"Ok, I need to discover how long I've been investigated for. Since the Task Force has stopped uploading information to their server I'll have to uncover it a different way. But is it even the Task Force investigating me. What if it is L and his group? Right… let's think. Have I noticed anything out of the ordinary these past few days? Cameras? No. Wiretaps? No. But there has been that one man who watched the store for a few days… What did he look like? Brown hair, dressed in a trench coat and brown eyes. I think. So a few days, pushing up to a week… Then Iwamoto appears most likely instructed by L. He comforted me and entered my house, went into my room once too. Didn't find anything. Kept giving me suspicious looks as cleaned Yatsuhide's room. So I've been watched for a week and Iwamoto is working for L. I can't kill him that'd be confirming L's suspicions. I have no choice but to lay low and answer the questions I'm presented with. No doubt when I'm taken in I'll be treated as if I am Kira. They'll try and scare me by saying that they found the Death Note in my house, so just keep my cool. As long as Tadashi keeps killing I'll be ok." Yukio thought to himself.

There was a knock at the front door.


	13. Capture

"I have come to a conclusion." Near spoke.

"What is it L?" Aizawa asked.

"I believe that Yui is not Kira. But, at one point, she was carrying out Kira's orders. Be that actual killings or gathering information. Now she passed the notebook onto someone else, I had multiple theories as to whom. At first I thought it could've been her father who was carrying the killings out at his work during his spare time. But that was impossible since he wouldn't have been able to kill there due to CCTV. Then I suspected Yatsuhide. Thinking he somehow faked his own death and managed to escape and carry on with the killings. My third theory was farfetched. Thinking that Kira isn't in Japan and the first criminal killed was just a coincidence. Unfortunately that theory still stands as right now I'm digging deep for and useful hints. So I would like to bring in Yukio Shoichi for questioning. He was the last person to see Yatsuhide, and I have sent in one of my agents to try and find out if he is Kira. That person is Yatsuhide's brother. Iwamoto Ashikaga. If there's anyone who will be able to get close to Yukio it is him." Near stated.

There was a knock at the door. "That'll be the Task Force then." Yukio thought to himself. "I shouldn't keep them waiting." Yukio opened his door and looked downstairs. He couldn't see who was at the door, but he knew it was the Task Force. He closed his door and headed downstairs. Each step he took felt like an eternity, his steps echoed and the air was warm. A wide grin crept up his face, he placed his hands into his jacket pockets, his steps grew heavier and heavier, the echo's grew louder and louder and the knock at the door came once again. Before entering his shop to get to the front door he looked upstairs. To Yukio's own horror he saw Yatsuhide stood at the top stair. Yukio gave him a menacing look to Yatsuhide, closed his eyes and opened them, Yatsuhide disappeared. The door was only a few steps away now, and the person stood there still couldn't be seen. Yukio edged towards the door, taking his steps slowly, calming himself, making sure not to laugh and trying to steady his heartbeat. He let out a large sigh before opening the door, he was greeted to a blonde female stood at the door. She began to speak. "Yukio Shoichi, I would like you to step into the car please." Yukio didn't say a word, he gave the same response as any person would do. Comply. He entered the vehicle and placed his seatbelt on. Yukio opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it and remained silent. "I'd like you to wear this blindfold." She spoke. Once again Yukio didn't speak, he only complied. The car door slammed and the car engine started. The car jolted forward and Yukio held his breath.

After five minutes Yukio opened his mouth and spoke. "Excuse me, ma'am, I know I willingly got into the car with you and I should've asked you back at the shop. But, who are you and where are you taking me?"

"My name isn't important but you can refer to me as Linder, as to where we are going I cannot say, you're being taken in for questioning regarding both the Kira case and Yatsuhide Ashikaga's disappearance." Linder spoke.

"I thought Yatsuhide was dead. His brother told me that the police had stated he was dead." Yukio stated.

"Yes that is the official statement, but we are trying to uncover if there is a connection between his death and the Kira case. Since you were one of the last people to see him we think you could help us to uncover something." Linder responded.

"We?" Yukio asked.

Linder gave a quick smile before responding. "We're the SPK. We've been working with the Japanese Police to try and uncover who Kira is."

"The SPK? You're the group that was attacked by Kira worshippers, aren't you?" Yukio spoke.

"Yes. We're also the people who work directly under L. To put it bluntly we are our own group. Which has always been led by L." Linder replied. "We've arrived. Keep the blindfold on when we get inside I'll take it off of you." The car door opened and Yukio was led into a building. After a few minutes walking forward a door was slid open and Yukio's blindfold was taken off him. He saw the room in front of him. A warehouse. Massive in size. Puddles were scattered around the warehouse and only a few windows were allowing light to reach in. The air was cold, it seemed to not have been used in years. A camera linked up to a computer and a microphone was in the center of the warehouse. Next to it was a table and a chair. "Greetings Yukio. Welcome to the Yellow Box Warehouse." A distorted voice came.


	14. Detainment

Yukio looked around. He expected to be taken in for questioning at a police station, not an abandoned warehouse. Drips of water came crashing down to the floor and a fan continued to cycle round in slow rotations, causing it to creak on random occasions. "Please come and sit." The distorted voice spoke once again. Without hesitating Yukio edged towards the chair in the center of the room. As Yukio arrived at the chair he heard the door close. Now it was only him and the voice. They stayed in ominous silence for a few minutes, until Yukio finally spoke. "On the way here I was told I'm being questioned about the Kira case and Yatsuhide's disappearance." He wasn't answered. "If you want me to tell you what I told Mogi and Aizawa I will." There was still no reply, Yukio waited patiently for some kind of response. None arrived. "Are you there?"

"I'm sorry Yukio, I was just observing you, what you said, in an attempt to see if you are Kira, or could've been Kira." The voice came. "Before I begin the questioning I'd like to tell you that I am L."

"L?" Yukio spoke with surprise.

"Yes, I am L. Now we are ready to begin. Please tell me everything about your relationship with Yatsuhide, when you last saw him, if he acted weirdly when you did last see him and what he said to you." L spoke. Yukio began describing his own version of events from when he last saw Yatsuhide, breaking down and crying at certain points. The minutes quickly turned into hours and Yukio had just about finished his story. "Very interesting. It's almost as if he was killed by Yui. Perhaps my theory was wrong, and Yui still is Kira." L spoke aloud.

"Yui? Yui Azama?" Yukio questioned.

"Yes her. You know her?" L asked.

"I do. Yatsuhide had a thing for her and wouldn't stop talking about her." Yukio replied. The room was once again filled with silence. The only noise to be heard was the creaking of the fan. Then L finally spoke once more. "You're free to go Yukio. I see no point keeping you here any longer. It was a waste to bring you here anyway. We may be in touch again."

"Ok… Thank you L." Yukio said in an almost frightened manner. Yukio rose from his chair and began walking towards the exit. His sinister grin appeared once again on his face. "No… no I must not laugh… hold it in until I get home…" Yukio thought to himself.

"Do you know why I chose this location to question you?" L spoke.

Yukio spoke with hesitation. "No I do not. But I have the feeling you're about to tell me."

"Four years ago. This is where my team, Gevanni, Rester and Linder. Met with the Japanese Task Force to finally capture Kira. This is the place Kira died." L stated.

"Why would I need to know that?" Yukio asked. "You don't suspect me of being Kira do you?"

"Not at all. You're too distant from everything, if you were Kira you'd have been caught after a week." L taunted. Yukio began to walk away, his heart was racing and he couldn't think straight. His eye began to twitch. "You keep telling yourself that L… It's been seven months since Kira has come back and I still haven't been caught yet. So taunt me all you like… You'll die before you catch me. That's a promise." Yukio thought to himself. The blindfold was once again placed over Yukio's head and he was taken back to the car.

The car engine started and Yukio was carefully planning what to do next. "I should keep Monto killing criminals for the next few weeks. It wouldn't surprise me if L had placed cameras and wiretaps in my room, or even all around the shop. So I should really try and be myself for the next few weeks. Kribl should be waiting for me outside the shop just as I instructed him. As soon as I arrive I'll go for a walk and instruct Kribl to look around the house for cameras and wiretaps. All the while I won't be killing anyone. Instead Tadashi Monto will do it for me. Try and catch me now L." Yukio thought to himself. "However the killings must remain at the same time. Somehow he hasn't noticed the ever so slight change that occurred when I was finding another Kira. Let's not focus on that, I'll just be glad he hasn't." The car grinded to a halt and the car door was opened. Once again the blindfold was taken off. Yukio opened his eyes and squinted, it was mid-afternoon. The car door behind him closed and the car drove off into the distance. Yukio waited outside his shop for a few moments, until he saw Kribl come flying down from above. Yukio began walking away from Kribl, signaling from in front for Kribl to keep up. When he was far enough away from his home. Yukio began to speak to Kribl. "Kribl… I need you to go into my house and check everywhere for cameras and wiretaps. Once you're done come meet me in the park not too far from here. Tell me everything you find."

"Ok then Yukio, it might take me awhile but I'll be able to do it. You can count on me." Kribl spoke. He extended his wings and began to fly back to Yukio's house. It took Kribl a few minutes to reach Yukio's house, by the time he arrived it had started to rain. He began to phase through Yukio's wall into his bedroom. Immediately Kribl spotted a blinking light.

The rain had passed over Yukio when he arrived at the park. He patiently waited for Kribl. Whilst he was waiting he took his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a message from an unknown number. He opened the message and read. "Hey Yukio, it's me Tadashi Monto. I'd just like to ask you if you'd like to meet up at some point. You were really my only friend during high school, and I've just missed hanging out with you." Yukio began typing a reply immediately. He told Monto to not directly message him on any matter. Yukio smiled. "Wait no. This is perfect. He wants to meet. It'll look completely normal, we'll be meeting as friends. Nothing more or nothing less." He thought to himself. "But I can't meet him until I know about all of the cameras and wiretaps. I'll have to tell him that I can't meet him for a few weeks by phone. Then have Kribl go to him and tell him that I'm being watched by L." He pressed send on his phone and the message was sent.

Tadashi Monto was sat down at his desk writing the names of criminals just as Yukio demanded. Azak was hovering over him laughing as Tadashi filled out a page of the notebook. The world was beginning to form as it had years ago. Soon everyone would be living in a peaceful utopia. A small buzz came from Tadashi's pocket. He reached in and took out his phone and began reading Yukio's message. "He's busy. That's impossible. Perhaps he's in a position where he's unable to meet with me… Has he been suspected as Kira? That couldn't be possible. But he did give me his notebook…" Tadashi thought to himself.

"If he's a suspect then he's obviously messed up somehow." Azak spoke. "Knowing Yukio I highly doubt this. But he isn't the smartest person around."

"Azak. You don't know Yukio like I do. He'll get through this." Tadashi replied.

Yukio was still sat on the park bench when it started to rain. A few minutes later Kribl arrived. "Now Yukio…" He paused to get his breath back. "I'll only explain this once so you better listen… In total there are just over fifty cameras placed around the house. There are wiretaps in all of your clothes. But they were extremely well hidden. The only ones safe will be the clothes you're wearing now. The shop has no additional cameras. L probably managed to tap into those cameras and set up a live feed."

"Thank you Kribl. Now I need you to do once more thing for me. Go to Monto and tell him that I'm being watched by L." Yukio spoke. Kribl started muttering to himself, almost jokingly cursing at Yukio, within a moment he opened his wings and flew away. "Time to get home then."


	15. Mother

Yui Azama stood over her mother's grave. The rain was pouring over her umbrella. She didn't speak, all she did was stand there and lay down some flowers. Roses. Her mother's favourite. Yui said a few words to her mother and began walking away. The rain continued to fall. Tears began to fall down her face. "I miss you." Yui thought. Out of nowhere, a tall blonde woman approached Yui. "Yui Azama." She spoke. "My name is Halle Linder. I would like you to come with me."

"Why? Who are you?" Yui panicked "Stay away from me!"

"Yui please calm down… I work for L." Linder spoke.

"You work for L? As if I'd ever believe that!" Yui retaliated. Halle let out a large sigh and talked into her ear piece for a small while.

"Yui please just come with me. I'll prove to you I work with L and that I'm trustworthy if you just come with me." Halle pleaded. "I wasn't going to tell you this but we need your help with the Kira case, L thinks he's very close to finding out who Kira is. We just need you to help us." Yui stood in shock to the proposal she had just been given. She idolized Kira, hated L but wanted to see Kira brought to justice. "Very well. I'll help you…" Yui spoke. Yui was guided towards the same car that Yukio was taken into. Yui entered the car and fastened her seatbelt. Linder entered the driver's seat and began to drive away.

The journey to their location was silent. Neither Yui nor Linder said a word to each other.

After another half an hour Linder stopped the car and exited the vehicle. They had arrived at the SPK headquarters. Yui, guided by Linder, entered the building. Apart from the security cameras and metal detectors, they were alone in the room. After they had gone through the metal detectors and multiple other security checks they entered a large room filled with computer monitors and a white haired man sat in the center of the room.

"Greetings, Yui Azama. I understand that you're confused. Please don't be. I'll explain everything in due time. In the meantime, come closer." L spoke. Like a trained dog, Yui walked towards L. This was the man she hated. The man who defied Kira. At last she would see his face. "You know L, I'm honored that you chose me to help you in your investigation, I don't think I'll be of any aid to you. I don't know anything about Kira." Yui responded.

"You may not know Kira, but you knew his best friend. Your lover. Yatsuhide's best friend, is who I think is Kira. I'll explain everything to you." L spoke. L began explaining everything to Yui. How he interrogated Yukio, saw flaws in his story and how angry he looked whilst he was speaking to L. "Now I believe that he is acting alone, but I don't have any proof he is Kira. All I have is purely speculation. Now, if we are going to work together I need you to trust me. We need to be honest to each other. At one point I held CCTV in your room to see if you were Kira. I know see that I was foolish and allowed the real Kira to continue his work unattended." L spoke. "I'm sorry."

"L… I'm not angry at you for doing that. I'm disappointed that you would go to lengths such as that to reveal who Kira is. Surely all you'd need to do is to find out the way they kill… Which is what you tried to do with me and Yukio isn't it. Let me guess, when you took him to question him you had one of your team search his house and place CCTV in there didn't you." Yui responded.

"Precisely" L replied. "I didn't find the notebook, which is what he uses to kill, but I know he has it. If the killings continue for a month or two when Yukio has no access to the notebook I'll have to assume that he's handed the notebook on to someone else or was never Kira to begin with. I've never been this unsure about a case before. This is why I asked you for help Yui."

"Well what can I do?" Yui asked. L smiled.


	16. Help

The rain had passed by the time Yukio arrived home, he entered his shop and ensured everything was locked properly. The shelves were stacked and the security cameras were still running, just as Yukio had left it, he headed upstairs and entered his room. Yukio tried the light switch in his room. The light didn't turn on. "Guess I'll sit in the dark" Yukio thought to himself. Yukio walked towards the television and turned it on. He cycled through the channels and found the news, he then sat down on his bed and sat there paying close attention to what was being said. "We will now go live to the President of the United States." The presenter spoke. The President stood at his podium, waiting for the commotion in the room to die down, he was breathing heavily, what he was about to do would either make his country love him or hate him. The President began to speak. "He…Hello." He paused for a moment. "I have gathered you here today to tell you one thing. Four years ago, Kira made the United States bend its knees and conform to his rules. Now we know that Kira has come back… It's been just over seven months since he returned. The world has become a safer place for those who conform to his laws. Those who do no wrong shall live in peace and not be killed by Kira. However, we shouldn't have to live in fear of Kira. If we band together and focus on the future rather than the present we can strive and have a peaceful future. I have decided that all of our organizations will, yet again, not pursue Kira." The room was filled with noise as journalists attempted to get their questions in. The President didn't answer any of them, he walked out of the conference room and headed for his office.

Yukio sat there in disbelief. He continued to switch channels and found that almost everyone was talking about the President's actions. "Good, this is excellent, with the President conforming to Kira I should be able to use him as a potential ally. However if he has no knowledge about L then he is useless to me. Killing him wouldn't be a very smart move either, since the next President might have different views about Kira." Yukio thought to himself. "For now I need to leave things to Tadashi."

Tadashi Monto was continuously writing names into the Death Note, Azak hovered over him and waited for him to be finished. Moments passed and Monto placed his notebook away in a drawer. He turned on his TV to discover the President's actions. He laughed and continued to do so for a few minutes. "Perfect, with this Kira and I can use the President as an ally and possibly discover who L is."

"Tadashi… we both know that you will be Kira for a few months, why not conduct your own investigation to find out who L is?" Azak questioned.

"I would do that Azak, but if I do and I mess up in anyway and I'm discovered then that's the end of everything that we've worked for, I'll have to continue as I am and wait for instructions from Kira. That's if I get any." Tadashi replied.

Yukio stood in his room, he placed his hand on the window and saw the outside world. Parents walking with their children. Everyone Yukio saw looked happy. "Why does L wish to end this? People are happy, there's barely any crime anywhere. Is it because of the way I'm taking to ensure peace? I'm showing people the way of peace, but it is through the use of force. The method I use works, L is just afraid of change." Yukio thought to himself.

The Japanese Task Force were sat down at their desks. L had told them he'd be in touch with them soon. A few minutes passed and the phone rang. Matsuda stood up and went to answer it. He was tired, everyone was, and the Task Force had been watching the tapes of Yui for days. No one wanted to do it anymore. Matsuda slowly picked up the phone. "Hello." He spoke.

"This is L." L spoke. "I've come to the conclusion that Yui Azama is not Kira. So I've sent her over to you. She will be working with you from now on. Please trust me on this. I'll be in touch when Yui arrives."

A look of shock appeared upon Matsuda's face as he placed the phone down, everyone else looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong Matsuda?" Ide called.

"L has just told me that Yui is no longer under suspicion and that she will be working with us to catch Kira…" Matsuda spoke in complete disbelief.

"What!" Everyone else shouted.

"I know it's crazy…" Matsuda replied. "I'm going to sleep, wake me when Yui arrives." Without hesitation Matsuda fell onto the nearest couch and fell asleep.

"Can we trust her?" Aizawa questioned. "She was suspected as being Kira and we know that L is usually right."

"It's not a matter of trusting her, it's whether she'll be of any help." Mogi stated. "After all she is only a college student."

"Don't judge a book by its cover Mogi. You remember how smart Light was when he was in college. How he managed to fool us all into believing he wasn't Kira." Ide spoke.

"Yes but Light was the top performer in all of his classes, Yui on the other hand is very intelligent, she's the highest achiever in her class, but those grades aren't anywhere near as good as Light's record." Aizawa responded.

"Please do not forget how Yui is driven by a sense of justice caused by her mother's death, which makes her want to achieve and then lock away criminals" Matsuda stated before going back to sleep again.

"Yes but I doubt that would give her any heightened intelligence." Ide joked.

"I'm sure Yui will be a valuable asset to our team… we need all the help we can get." Aizawa spoke

"She's pretty cute too." Matsuda stated. The room was filled with laughter and a few sighs from Aizawa. "She can't be much younger than me. Can she?"

"How old are you Matsuda?" Ide asked.

"I'm thirty-five." Matsuda replied.

"Aizawa how old is Yui?" Ide joked around.

"Huh? Oh well she's…thirty-two." Aizawa replied. Matsuda began to laugh as a grin appeared on his face. "You might be in luck if she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"You can ask her that right now Matsuda." Mogi laughed. "She's just arrived now."


	17. Trust

The wind began to pick up as Yui Azama entered the Japanese Task Force headquarters. "Matsuda! Wake up!" Aizawa shouted.

"I've been awake this entire time!" Matsuda replied. Correcting his uniform Matsuda stood up and waited for Yui's arrival. "This is it Matsuda… you're meeting her… I hope she's gotten over Yatsuhide, otherwise this could be very awkward." Matsuda thought to himself.

"Quit daydreaming Matsuda!" Aizawa shouted once again.

"Hey Chief… Yui is thirty-two right? She's gone back to college and she still lives with her parents?" Ide questioned.

"Yes… academically she's brilliant, but she isn't doing too well financially. So she decided to move back in with her family until she's managed to get a job and is financially sound. What people make assumptions about her is that she's a high school student, this is probably due to her height… and that she lives with her parents." Aizawa replied. "Anyway be quiet here she comes…" The door opened to reveal Yui Azama stood patiently. She was dressed in all black suit with her top button on her shirt underneath undone, the red tie she wore just barely covered up the undone button. Her brown hair just touched her shoulders and gently swayed as a breeze from outside managed to creep in through one of the ajar windows. "L sent me." Yui spoke. The room was filled with a few gasps and one large sigh from Matsuda. No one replied to Yui's remark and left her in silence for a few minutes.

After a few minutes had passed Matsuda broke the silence. "Welcome to the Task Force Yui. My name is Matsuda. Might I say you're looking very distinguished in that uniform?" Matsuda laughed.

"You really think so?" Yui blushed.

"Yes I do… Anyway I'll allow the others to introduce themselves properly…" Matsuda replied. The Task Force each introduced themselves to Yui.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Yui responded. "I work forward to working with you to capture Kira. Before we begin I'd like to ask you, has L told you who he suspects to Kira?"

"No… he hasn't… L has kept us in the dark these past few weeks…" Aizawa spoke. As Aizawa was speaking, Yui brought out her phone and dialed a number. Moments later a call came through to the Task Force. Aizawa accepted the call. "Greetings once again everyone… I'm very sorry about keeping you in the dark these past few weeks. But I had to in order to prove myself correct or not. I suspect that Kira is Yukio Shoichi. Recently I've been keeping a very close eye on him. As I told you I sent Yatsuhide's brother, Iwamoto Ashikaga, to observe him. He managed to get into Yukio's room and see if he could find the notebook, he was unsuccessful. Then I brought in Yukio to be interrogated. I brought him to the Yellow Box warehouse, where he gave a rather farfetched version of events… he tried to pin the blame on Yui in an attempt to trick me. I almost believed him too. It was at this point that I reached out to Yui to ask her to help out. I would also like to inform you that I have placed wiretaps and cameras in Yukio's room. I would very much like it if you were to watch the tapes." L spoke.

"Very well then L… we shall get to work immediately." Aizawa responded.

Yukio moved around in his room, he knew his every move was being watched thanks to Kribl. "How long do I have to keep up this charade? As long as Tadashi keeps to the timings that have been done since I started this, L shouldn't discover there are two Kira's." Yukio thought to himself. "The real question is how I get rid of L. That woman…Linder I recognize her… She was Kiyomi Takada's bodyguard, wasn't she? Her name… Halle Linder? Well that's what she went by, it's obviously an alias. But I can use that."


	18. Tapes

The following morning Yukio went out. He purposefully wore one of the wire taped clothes, although he didn't plan on speaking much to anyone, he sat down at one of the many park benches that were empty at the park. Quickly he reached for his pocket and took out his phone, the air was beginning to become colder and the wind had stopped making the atmosphere ice cold. Before using his phone Yukio looked around. He tried to find any person that looked suspicious, anyone who didn't seem to belong to the nearby surroundings. After searching for a few minutes Yukio accepted that no one suspicious was nearby. "It's too quiet around here…" Yukio thought. "Usually the park is full of people even at this time of year." Yukio looked up to see no one. The park was empty and there was no one nearby either. He took out the sim card from his phone and placed it in a nearby sewage opening, after doing this he snapped his phone in half and threw it onto the floor. He was getting too cold sat down in one place for too long. His breathing quickened. Yukio turned the corner…

(Flashback)

Aizawa hung up the phone. "You heard L. Start watching the tapes. We're this close to catching Kira!" The Task Force, including Yui, all let out a very weak victory cry. They had no time to be foolish or childlike, Kira could be caught today they all knew this. All throughout the night the team took turns and watched the footage of Yukio. Yet no evidence showed up. "We've been watching these tapes for almost eight hours now and there still isn't anything that could convict him." Matsuda spoke.

"Not necessarily Matsu, there is something in there I can feel it. It just has to be anything that can connect him to being Kira." Yui replied.

"What about his Shinigami?" Matsuda asked. Everyone looked at Matsuda in awe, as if he had just discovered the Holy Grail.

"Matsuda, you're a goddamn genius!" Aizawa yelled. "We don't need to look for things that prove to us he is Kira just things that prove to us there is a Shinigami present. Start looking through the tapes and look for any items in the room moving in anyway." The team once again sat down, this time filled with hope and determination of being able to capture Kira, and after another two hours the team had finally got their evidence. "Matsuda you call L, after all you may have just caught Kira." Aizawa demanded.

Blushing Matsuda went up to the phone and dialed L's number. The phone rang for a few moments and eventually L picked up. "Hello, this is Rester. L is unable to come to the phone at the moment as he is…resting. Please leave your information with me."

"Rester, its Matsuda. You need to wake L up right now! I've managed to conclude that Yukio is Kira!" Matsuda responded. For a few minutes there was no response from Rester, eventually L came to the phone. "Matsuda, I hear you were able to connect Yukio to being Kira. Please tell me how."

"Ok. At the beginning the team and I were only looking through the tapes for evidence of Yukio either using the notebook or instances of him going to places that he would indicate the location of the notebook. If he really is Kira then a Shinigami must be present in his room or surrounding area, from this we viewed the tapes in a different light looking for periods when items in his room would move unexpectedly. We discovered several instances. Also whilst the team was doing this I did some digging on the relationship between Izumi Azama and Yukio Shoichi. It turns out that for the majority of Yukio's childhood he was in the care of Izumi as his parents were constantly at work. To which he was adopted by the Azama family when his parents were killed by the Yotsuba group during Higuchi Kyousuke's reign of being Kira. From this moment Izumi adopted Yukio as her own, although he kept his own last name and since he was eighteen and already had his shop he stayed there rather than moving in with the Azama family." Matsuda spoke. L was speechless, he was unable to fathom how he wasn't able to see that.

"We'll gather a task force to bring in Yukio for questioning and possibly execution." L replied.

(End of flashback)

Yukio turned the corner…


	19. Gathering

Upon turning the corner Yukio saw a line of police officers waiting for him. All of them pointing their guns at him. He turned around to see more officers flooding in from behind him. Yukio was surrounded. A bullet was fired. Yukio let out a scream. "That was a warning shot, if you do not comply then you shall be shot!" An officer shouted. "Get on your hands and knees and surrender yourself to us!"

"Good. Everything is going according to plan, if this works then some of the task force members shall end up dead and the suspicion shall once again be lifted from me." Yukio thought to himself whilst giving a sinister grin. Complying to the officers demands, Yukio followed his instructions and placed his hands above his head, sat down and waited for an officer to handcuff him. A few minutes passed and an officer approached Yukio and handcuffed him to which he then escorted him to a police car. "Where am I being taken?" Yukio asked.

"I'm not allowed to answer that question." The officer spoke.

"I'm being taken to L aren't I?" Yukio questioned. The officer didn't respond. "I am… otherwise you wouldn't be keeping this a secret from me would you?" The car ride to their location was filled with eerie silence and the occasional laughs from Yukio in the back seat. After an hour of driving the car pulled up outside its location. "He's brought me back to this shithole? Well if he owns it he might as well use it." Yukio thought to himself. Directly in front of Yukio was the Yellowbox Warehouse. A place he hoped to never go to ever again. Yukio was led inside by the officer who drove him to the warehouse. Once the officer guided Yukio inside he closed the door and left the warehouse. Inside was the same computer monitor and chair that was there last time. Masked figures lurked in the background of the warehouse. The entirety of the Task Force and L's unit was there. Just like before Yukio went and sat down at the chair in the center of the room and waited in silence for L to appear.

Silence engulfed the room for what seemed like an eternity, until eventually the letter L appeared on the computer screen. "Greetings Yukio and welcome back to the Yellowbox Warehouse. You have been brought here for me to decide once and for all if you actually are Kira, I take it your Shinigami is here. He won't be able to answer me since I haven't touched your notebook, but let us continue. I've had my team and the Task Force keeping a close eye on you these past few weeks. I've placed cameras and wiretaps in your room. So if you were Kira then we would have been able to see you using the notebook. But we didn't see you using it. Instead we focused our attention to your surroundings and if there was ever any instance of objects suddenly moving. We found several instances of this, and concluded that there was a Shinigami present in your room."

"That's all well and good but don't you think you're digging too deep into this? Shinigami aren't even real." Yukio replied.

"We have seen instances of you talking to yourself, almost as if you're on one end of a conversation waiting for a reply." L countered.

"You can't be serious with this. I talk to myself quite a lot in public and in my house, sometimes I'm not even aware of it. If this is the kind of evidence you're using to convict me then you really aren't the smartest detective in the world are you." Yukio responded.

"If you'll actually let me speak I'd actually be able to convict you. Izumi Azama, your adoptive mother, was killed and you then killed the killer using the notebook as your first test. You felt grief for losing her and anger that you couldn't have stopped her death. Once you used the notebook you gained a power greater than any other." L spoke.

"This isn't evidence." Yukio interrupted. "Evidence would be you having the Death Note!"

"Death Note?" L questioned. "I never mentioned what the notebook was called, I only referred to it as a notebook." There was silence in the warehouse once again as a Yukio froze. He messed up and now he may pay the ultimate price. "Gevanni and Lidner please restrain Yukio."

"Damn it!" Yukio thought to himself. "I hope he has managed to get it done…" The officers continued advancing towards him. Yukio's breathing quickened and his heart was racing. The fan had ceased spinning, which added to the eerie silence, the only noise that could be heard was the echoing footsteps of Lidner and Gevanni as they approached Yukio with their handcuffs at the ready. Gevanni stepped into a puddle of murky water as he got closer to Yukio. "Well this is it… I brought Kira back only for him to go so quickly…why did I pick up that goddamn notebook…" Yukio muttered.

The silence was broken.

A scream came from behind Yukio as one of the masked figures began to clutch their chest. Another figure did the same. The two were dying. They fell to the floor and their masks fell off. Kanzo Mogi and Shuichi Aizawa lay there dying from a heart attack. Matsuda, Yui and Ide stared at the bodies in horror and dropped to their knees and began crying. "Stay with me…" Matsuda cried. "Do…don't you die on me…"

"Mat…suda… I'm proud of…you…" Aizawa spoke whilst clinging to life. Mogi didn't say anything, his tears were enough for the team. As both of them died in the arms of the surviving members another scream could be heard. This time from one of L's members. The body fell to the floor and just like the others the mask fell off and revealed Halle Lidner. The two teams were in utter confusion and didn't even notice Yukio stand up and begin laughing. "You were right L… I am Kira! These were my last victims. Also don't be expecting any phone calls from your spy Iwamoto ever again, in a few seconds he'll die in a car accident. So what will happen to me now?" Yukio asked. There was no reply, only the sound of a bullet being fired.


	20. Fall

As the bullet flew through the air Yukio realized that this could be it. But he was prepared for it, he closed his eyes and braced for impact. Tears began flowing down his face as the he felt the bullet enter his chest. His breathing began to hasten and more tears fell down his face. "All I wanted was a crime free utopia. Is that too much to ask for?" Yukio screamed as he coughed up blood. "Kribl...where are you? Come and kill me. This is what we agreed on right. I use the notebook and at the end of my life you come and kill me. Please…just stop the pain…" Like an obedient dog Kribl appeared in front of Yukio. "Come on Kribl… kill me."

"Yukio… thank you for this. Thank you for the journey. The adventure. I'll head back to the Shinigami realm and might come down again one day." Taking out his notebook Kribl started writing down Yukio's name. "You'll make it a peaceful death right? I don't want to bleed out or die of a heart attack! Please. Just do me this one last favor." Yukio asked whilst he coughed up more and more blood. Kribl nodded and as he finished writing Yukio's name down he added onto the end of it 'peaceful death'. Yukio began crying and laughing at the same time as he started to collapse to his knees and stop breathing. He looked up and stared at the ceiling, just as he was dying he remembered what Kribl said. "Those who use the notebook can neither go to heaven nor to hell."

"I wonder where I'll go then. I didn't even managed to kill…L." Yukio whispered as he collapsed dead on the floor.

"It's finally over isn't it?" L questioned. "Who fired that bullet?"

"It…It was…me…" Matsuda spoke.

"You seem to have a thing for shooting Kira's don't you?" L jested.

"This is no time for your jokes!" Matsuda scream whilst tears rolled down his face and dripped onto the floor. "He just killed Mogi, Lidner and Aizawa! You think it's acceptable to be making jokes? Aizawa didn't deserve to die! None of them did! How am I going to tell his wife? How am I going to tell Mogi's family what happened? I can't… I'm not… I just…" Matsuda collapsed onto the floor and continued to cry. Yui built up the courage to walk over to Matsuda and comfort him. He wept as she held him.

"What I want to know is how he got the name of Lidner. Unless he had the Shinigami eyes he wouldn't be able to find her real name, unless he dug very deep. The FBI might keep some record of her somewhere." L spoke.

"Please just shut up!" Matsuda yelled through his tears. "They all deserve a proper burial. Even Yukio… Light got one… he should too." Matsuda's sadness had turned into rage as he stood up from the comfort of Yui's arms and picked up Aizawa's lifeless body. "Me and you to the bitter end, right buddy?" Ide also stood up and picked up the body of his fallen friend, Mogi, he spoke no words as he couldn't stop the constant flow of tears that were falling down the side of his face. Once the two had left the warehouse Yui remained in the building and looked down at the floor, she too was crying. "I didn't know those two for very long but… from what I've gathered they were some of the nicest people around… I forgive you L, there was no way you could have stopped their deaths. But for the next few weeks please don't attempt contact with the Task Force, please wait until they are ready to speak to you again." Yui stepped towards the body of Yukio. "Matsuda is right. He deserves a proper funeral, the body that you see here is the body of Yukio Shoichi, not Kira. He is once again human." With that Yui exited the warehouse. Gevanni bent down and picked up the corpse of Halle Lidner unlike the Task Force the remaining members of the SPK did not cry. There was only the look of dread in their eyes. "We'll see you back at headquarters L…" Gevanni spoke.

"Yes…you shall." L sharply spoke before hanging up on. The screen powered off and the room was once again filled with an eerie silence that only stopped when Gevanni and Rester headed to the entrance of the warehouse. Their footsteps echoed all around the warehouse. "Rester…go get Yukio's body, Yui is right…" Gevanni asked. Rester nodded in agreement and went to pick up the body of Yukio.


	21. Agony

(Flashback)

Yukio pressed send on his mobile phone. A few miles away a small buzz came from a nearby drawer. The drawer opened and a hand reached in to pick up the mobile phone. The message was opened. Tadashi Monto began reading what was sent. "Hey buddy can you do me a favor and delete some files for me? They should be listed under: KM, SA, IA and HL."

"So the time has come… It's time to eradicate Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Iwamoto Ashikaga and Halle Lidner. I doubt I have long to discover her true name so I may have to do the Shinigami eye deal… would it be worth it though? So in the next hour or so Yukio shall be confronted by L and possibly be discovered to be Kira, this gives me around forty five minutes to discover her true name." Tadashi pondered. Quickly Tadashi got to work, there was only one way he would get ahold of the real name of Halle Lidner and that was the FBI. Taking out his Death Note, Tadashi began writing down the name of the head of the FBI. "David Sullivan- before committing suicide sends information about Halle Lidner to the email n744t5r . Once this is done he deletes the sent email and hangs himself.

Minutes passes and an email finally came through. Details all about Halle Lidner came through, and at the very bottom of the email was her real name Halle Bullook. Using this knowledge and the photo provided Tadashi began writing the name of Halle Bullook into the Death Note. "Halle Bullook dies of a heart attack at 2:43PM. "Now for the others." Tadashi smirked. Using the photos provided by Yukio, Tadashi wrote in the names of Iwamoto Ashikaga, Shuichi Aizawa and Kanzo Mogi into the Death Note. "Shuichi Aizawa dies of a heart attack at 2:41PM, Kanzo Mogi dies of a heart attack at 2:41PM and finally Iwamoto Ashikaga dies in a car crash at 2:42PM." Tadashi began laughing at his victory, Yukio's final victory had been achieved and now Tadashi could focus entirely on eradicating L and the remaining Task Force members.

(End of flashback)

The Task Force carried the bodies of their friends back into their car, the journey back to their headquarters was silent, and they knew that the next few months would be filled with a pain and agony like no other. Rain began to fall. It hit against the windscreen and rolled down it. Matsuda attempted to speak but was silenced by himself. Ide broke the silence. "So… they're all going to need a funeral aren't they?"

"Ide!" Yui shouted.

"What it's the truth, they will need one so we might as well get this talk out of the way now rather than later." Ide responded.

"You're right Ide. I'll make all of the arrangements and have the Police force assemble to give them a proper funeral rather than a quiet gathering." Matsuda answered. After another fifteen minutes driving the car halted outside the Task Force headquarters. "I'll call up a funeral directors right away Matsuda." Ide spoke. Matsuda nodded in approval.

"Both of you out of the car, take the bodies in with you. I… I'm off to break the news to Aizawa's wife and Mogi's family. I'll be back in an hour." Matsuda responded. With tears in his eyes Matsuda set off to deliver the news to the families of those who had died. Yui and Ide both remained alone with the bodies of Aizawa and Mogi. After wiping away the last of their tears they both headed inside the Task Force headquarters. As they entered the room a blast of cold air hit against them. Deaths icy fingers had reached out towards them and had a tight grasp upon them. The two placed the bodies onto a nearby couch and sat in silence for a moment. "It's funny isn't it?" Ide spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Everything has been leading up to this hasn't it? Light, Misa, Higuchi, Mikami and now Yukio. These people are victims of the Death Note. Ever since the beginning our deaths have been written in stone. All of the times we could have died it has been noted, the universe is cruel and we can't do anything about it. No we're just pawns in the hand of fate! In the hand of life and death! Forgive me Yui. I need some time alone. I'll call the funeral directors whilst I'm alone don't worry." Ide stood up and headed toward a secondary room.

Kribl sat on top of a water tower. He looked at the name he had written in his Death Note and read it continuously over and over again. "I killed him. This is the way of the Shinigami but he was my friend and now he's gone. Well not entirely, his body is down there and if everything goes according to plan and he isn't cremated he'll wake up in another world. With no memories of his past life." Kribl thought aloud. "How many years did I get from him again? He was twenty-three… Seventy-eight years then. God he would've been old." Kribl looked up from his notebook, he stood up and remembered he still had a notebook to collect. His wings came out from his back and extended outwards. He began to fly towards Tadashi Monto's house. The journey was long and tireless. Eventually after what seemed like hours Kribl arrived at Tadashi's house.


	22. Funeral

One month later. The police force had gathered round the coffins of Shuichi Aizawa and Kanzo Mogi. Tears were seen all around the funeral, especially from the families of Mogi and Aizawa. Other than the tears from families the ceremony was completely silent.

After ten minutes the ceremony ended with the bodies of the fallen being lowered into their final resting place. Matsuda gripped Yui's hand tightly and began crying more than he had been. Turning to Matsuda, Yui placed her arms around him and started to hug Matsuda. "It's ok Matsu… you're not alone in this… I'm here for you…"

"Thank you Yui… I love you…" Matsuda replied wiping away his tears.

"I love you too." Yui smiled. "Ide! Hideki Ide! How are you?"

"I could be better… I don't really want to be here for much longer it's just too hard for me… You two lovebirds keep out of trouble ok. I'm off for a drink. You're welcome to join me if you want to.

"That sounds lovely." Yui replied. "Come on Matsu!" Azak hovered over Tadashi. They hid behind a tree and watched the funeral take place, once the attendants had left Tadashi left the scene and headed back home.

Since Yukio's death criminals, although still being killed, were on the rise once again. "Why are you hiding yourself Tadashi?" Azak questioned.

"I can't allow L to find out that there is another notebook. If he finds out I won't have anything to go on to kill him. So for now all I can do is kill a few criminals a day and hope L thinks that these are names that Yukio had written down before he died. I shall become a silent watcher. Shaping the world to Kira's true intentions, and once this is done I shall rule as leader of this new world." Tadashi replied.

L sat down at his desk looking through the files of the New Kira case. "Is it just coincidence? David Sullivan killed himself on the same day that Halle died. Either he was afraid or Kira or he was being controlled by him. I know there are no more notebooks on Earth. Yukio could've killed him before he was captured by us, but does the timing work out? Since we couldn't find his notebook it's impossible to find out." L thought to himself. "I hope this is the last time I have to deal with Kira."

Kribl was sat down next to Ryuk. Discussing what had happened in the human world and comparing their stories. "So Ryuk. About Shinigami reincarnation. Did your human make it?" Kribl asked.

"Truth be told I have no idea what happened to him. I didn't see him around the wastelands so who knows. I'd like to imagine that the process is taking longer than it usually does. Well no one knows how long it takes or why we were made in the first place. I just hope that he does make it. Do you think yours will make it?" Ryuk asked.

"Knowing my luck he won't. Whilst he was a human he was still my best friend. We… we would play video games together when he wasn't killing criminals." Kribl replied.

Ryuk began to laugh. "That sounds exactly like me and Light."


	23. Pain

Tadashi placed his notebook into the hands of Azak. "For now the time of Kira is over and I should lay low. The only way to do this is to forget… I shall return stronger and prepared to finish what I started. If I leave it too long then criminals shall become too strong for me to deal with. I shall have this victory. But first… one last name…" Tadashi spoke aloud before bursting out into tyrannical laughter. "The trio shall become a duo… isn't that right Hideki Ide… Azak open the notebook." Like an obedient dog Azak opened the notebook to a fresh page and Tadashi began writing 'Hideki Ide'. "That should do it… if only Yui Azama had kept her mouth shut, you'd still be alive wouldn't you. It's done Azak… you know the plan don't you." Tadashi spoke.

"Yes… if it doesn't work then give you the notebook directly. Correct?" Azak questioned.

"Precisely. This should cause L to die, and allow me to reign supreme. I relinquish ownership of this notebook." Tadashi replied. After rubbing his eyes Tadashi looked around, he could've sworn he saw something in the corner of his eye.

"Thank you for having me over you guys." Ide spoke. "I haven't really been myself recently. So thank you."

"Don't worry about it Ide. Just let us know next time you feel down we'll be there for you."

"Thank…" Ide tried to speak, he began clutching onto his shirt. Matsuda knew what was happening. He caught Ide before he collapsed to the floor. "No, you can't die here…Not now… We caught Kira… Please don't die!" Matsuda screamed.

Yui came out of the house to see what all the commotion was about. She stood there, holding back tears and comforting Matsuda. "You know what this means don't you…" Yui spoke whilst hugging Matsuda.

"Yea… I do… either a second Kira was working with Yukio or he'd already written down our names… we're just waiting to see which is which. We need to contact L. Immediately." Matsuda replied with nothing but pain in his heart. Picking up the body of Hideki Ide, Matsuda walked inside his house.

Four days later.

"It appears that Kira's persecution of criminals has stopped completely, why is that do you think Tadashi?" A voice came.

"Well it's clearly obvious why he's stopped. The police must have caught him, meaning that we will start to see the world go back to what it was." Tadashi replied. "In other news a police officer was found dead outside of his best friend's house last week, he died of a heart attack, which is presumed to be the main way that Kira executes his victims. The victim's name was Hideki Ide, his funeral is to be held today, and thoughts go out to his family. Now onto the weather."

Tadashi stood up and exited the news room as the broadcast finished, as he left he was stopped by his associate. "Great work today Tadashi, will you being visiting Hideki Ide at his funeral?"

"No. I didn't know the guy so what is the point, I have to go attend to a few things so I'll see you tomorrow Yui." Tadashi replied.

"Ok I'll see you later." Yui replied. After waiting a few minutes for Tadashi to exit the building she got out her phone from her pocket and began to call L. "L, the target is on the move. Have Gevanni at the ready to intercept him."

"Very well." L responded. Hanging up the phone L moved over to talk to Gevanni via another phone. "Gevanni, Tadashi is on the move keep an eye on him and be prepared to intercept him."

"Understood L." Gevanni replied.

(Flashback)

After closing the door to their house Matsuda picked up the phone. "Hello, emergency services, yes I need an ambulance." As Matsuda was phoning an ambulance, Yui picked up her phone and began to call L. "L there's been an incident, we need you to come pick us up straight away… Ide has been killed. We'll see you soon."

Both Yui and Matsuda paced around the room in silence waiting for both L and the ambulance to arrive. After a fifteen minute wait both L and the ambulance arrived. "I'll go with the ambulance, you with L." Matsuda demanded.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital once I've finished with L." Yui replied.

Going their separate ways Matsuda and Yui headed off in different directions to one another. Both car journeys were silent and painful. Rain had started to fall and Yui had broken down in tears.

(End of flashback)

Gevanni started the engine of his car and began to follow Tadashi in his car. After tailing him for nearly an hour Tadashi had finally stopped his car and exited outside of his house. "L, he's stopped. Should I make the arrest?" Gevanni questioned.

"No not yet, we cannot make an unwarranted arrest in the middle of the day, wait until he's out at night, and if he doesn't come out wait until tomorrow. This man is, was, Yukio's second Kira." L replied.

"Very well, I'll find a place to watch his daily activities and make an account of it." Gevanni spoke hanging up the phone in the process.

(Flashback)

Gevanni brought the car to a halt. "L is inside, he's expecting you." Gevanni spoke. Yui got out of the car and started walking towards the building in front of her. As she entered she saw the security cameras zoom in on her. "It's only me, no need to be worried." Yui mumbled. After going through all of the security Yui entered a vast room which held multiple computers and in the very center a man. A man, who through everything hadn't seem hurt by any of the events. Rester welcomed Yui and whispered into her ear "Give him a few minutes, he's thinking." Yui nodded in response. "Who is it? This is clearly a second Kira… it's as I suspected when David Sullivan died, this isn't the work of Yukio. No he had a friend, a helper. But who, who was close to him that we had any suspicion of… Yui? No she was cleared and the killings went on as she was with us." L thought to himself. After a few minutes of mumbling L spoke aloud. "Rester, bring up the Shoichi family tree and a list of people that Yukio went to school with."

"On it." Rester responded.

"Welcome back Yui. I was just going through who could be Kira now that Yukio is dead. Please come and sit down." L spoke.

"Very well." Yui replied. "So who are you thinking Kira is?"

"All in due time, I can't jump to conclusions with this. If I do I might end up going after the wrong person." L said. Rester stood up from his computer and turned to face L. "It's on the screen L."

"Thank you Rester." L responded. "If you'll excuse me for a moment Yui." Taking a step forward L looked at the monitor in front of him. "One of these is Kira… or was acting as Kira for Yukio. But who? We can cross out his parents since they're both dead. No brothers or sisters. No uncles or aunties. His grandparents also are dead. It appears that his family cannot be suspected at all, since he was the last in the Shoichi family tree. Friends… there has to be one that he kept close contact with since high school. Any love interests? People who he considered family? It's impossible to say. If only there was something I could go on." L thought to himself.

(End of flashback)


	24. Report

"It doesn't appear that Tadashi will be coming out at all tonight L. I'll monitor him tomorrow to see if I can find any patterns in his daily routines." Gevanni whispered into a microphone on his clothes. The wind was howling and Gevanni stood outside of Tadashi's house to look for any movement from within the house. As it started to rain Gevanni headed back to his car.

An alarm went off. Tadashi woke up, it was time for him to get up and head to work.

After twenty minutes Tadashi set off to work. "L, Tadashi is on the move. I'll follow him from a distance today just to be sure he hasn't noticed me." Gevanni spoke. The car engine started and Gevanni began to follow Tadashi. "L is Yui at the TV station?"

"Yes she's ready, don't worry Gevanni." L replied. Another hour passed and Tadashi had pulled up outside of Sakura TV. Tadashi began to head inside the building.

(Flashback)

"There has to be something to go on." L pondered. "If Yukio is anything like Light then he would've needed a spokesperson to act as the voice of Kira, doing so would allow him to gain access to criminals faster. Now is there any of Yukio's friends that work with the media. Mainly those who actually work reporting the news rather than the reporters or weathermen. Rester. Can you find the jobs that these people have?" A few moments later the list updated. "Thank you Rester. Well this is certainly interesting, it appears that only one person got into the media for a living. Tadashi Monto. There can't be any doubt about this. Either he is or he isn't Kira. Either way we should pay a visit to him. Yui and Rester come here please. The man who we are looking for is Tadashi Monto. He is the person who killed, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, Iwamoto and Lidner. For the next few days we need to follow him, and see his daily routine. Yui I want you to get a job with Tadashi and try and get close to him. Act flirtatious and see if that gets you anywhere. We have to stop Kira one last time. Go and tell Matsuda the plan. Rester you tell Gevanni."

"L I'd prefer to wait before we tell Matsuda the plan. I think he wants to mourn Ide." Yui proposed.

"If Matsuda truly wanted to mourn Ide then he'd help us catch his killer. Now go tell him!" L demanded.

(End of flashback)

"Good morning Tadashi." Came a voice that only ignited feelings of disgust from within Tadashi.

"Good morning Yui." Tadashi said trying to hold back his annoyance. "Are you ready to start the day?"

"That I am Tadashi, I always am." Yui smiled. Leading to the way to the newsroom Yui kept her eyes on Tadashi, watching his every move. "I'll catch up to you. I just have to do a few things first." Yui stated.

"Ok, don't be too long we're on in ten minutes." Tadashi replied. Nodding Yui headed off into her dressing room, where to her surprise she was met with Rester sat in her chair. "I see everything is going well?" He spoke as he turned to face Yui.

"Yes, I was just about the report to L but I see that I'll be reporting to you instead." Yui replied with slight anger in her voice.

"Yes, you don't have an issue with that do you?" Rester questioned.

"No not at all. I'll begin my report. Tadashi has shown no unusual signs of behavior in the four days that we've been monitoring him. I still believe there is a possibility that he is Kira, but that chance is dwindling since the killings of criminals has been on the decline the past few weeks. Even after Yukio's death there were criminals dying for up to a month later, so it is possible that there was only one Kira and Yukio placed the deaths of all of us at random points. It is only a matter of time before we find out which is which. Now if you don't mind me I'm needed in the newsroom." Yui stated through gritted teeth. Slamming the door Yui headed back to the newsroom where Tadashi was already waiting for her. Tadashi moved his head as if to summon her, quickly Yui moved towards her chair. "What kept you? We're on in a minute." Tadashi questioned.

"Sorry, I just needed a few minutes alone, you don't mind that do you?" Yui whispered back.

"No not at all it's just that I…" Tadashi was interrupted by the start of the intro to Sakura TV. "Could've warned us that we were starting. Good morning everyone. Our top stories today are a man was found stabbed to death last night in his own home, police are searching the home for any potential evidence that will lead then to finding the killer."

"A drunken brawl took to the streets last night which ended up in the injury of a woman and her son, the drunks were apprehended and the injured taken to hospital." Yui interrupted.

"The global approval for a worldwide death penalty has gone up, in a recent poll taken across the globe fifty-nine percent of people voted yes to a global death penalty as opposed to the last vote which only had an approval rating of thirty-three percent." Tadashi read.

"Finally for our top story of today…" Yui froze. "For our top story of the day… K…Ki… Kira is back. Last night over two-hundred criminals were killed in a single moment in prisons around the world. This has been Sakura TV… we shall see you tonight at nine." Yui stood up and left the newsroom, Tadashi stared at her in both confusion and interest. Standing up from the desk Tadashi began to follow Yui. "Hey, Yui what was that all about, you're usually so professional. What made you freeze?"

"Were you not listening? Kira is back!" Yui screamed.

"Yui, why are you bothered by this? Kira has been back for just short of a year now, and for some reason now you're getting worried by it?" Tadashi replied scornfully. "Just get it together for tonight's broadcast." Tadashi began walking away from Yui. Yui stayed quiet until Tadashi was nearly out of her view, just before Tadashi disappeared Yui began to speak. "I trusted you, you know." Tadashi stopped in his tracks. "Yesterday when you said that you thought Kira had been caught… I trusted you, I believed your judgment… I thought you were telling the truth. I thought this nightmare was at an end."

"You're talking like I am Kira." Tadashi replied as he left the narrow corridor.

"It's because you are…" Yui muttered to herself.


	25. Arrest

After the nightly broadcast had ended Tadashi got into his car and headed home. "L, Tadashi is leaving." Gevanni spoke. Following the same route as last night Tadashi made his way home unaware he was being followed by Gevanni.

After an hour following Tadashi back home, Gevanni headed to his usual hiding place, a small car park that allowed him to see into Tadashi's house and monitor him. Exiting his car Tadashi began to head into his house. "God what is Yui's problem, so what if Kira has started killing again, all it means is that crime rates will go down. I wonder why she's so sensitive about Kira." Tadashi thought to himself. Once he entered his house, Tadashi headed upstairs, half way up the stairs, Tadashi realized that he had left his laptop in his car. "Well I better go get it." He thought to himself. Leaving his house Tadashi began heading towards his car. "L, come in this is Gevanni, Tadashi has left his house. I repeat Tadashi has left his house."

"Very well Gevanni, I'll leave the arrest to you, try not to cause a commotion." L replied. Gevanni started up his car and began to move towards Tadashi, once he had caught up to Tadashi he stopped the car and began to run at him. Unaware of his pursuer Tadashi was tackled to the ground. "Hey what are you doing get off of me!" Tadashi screamed, before he was able to get another word out Gevanni placed a rag over Tadashi's mouth rendering his speech useless. Placing handcuffs on him, Gevanni escorted Tadashi to his car.

(Flashback)

"So L, what do you plan to do with Tadashi when you've captured him." Rester questioned, just as Yui left to tell Matsuda L's plan. "You can't kill him until you've got proof he is Kira."

"If he is Kira, then it's as you said, we'll kill him. But if he isn't then we may have some use for him. He knew Yukio, or at least he did, he should be able to help us find out who this new Kira is, we've been short on staff since Lidner died. On the off chance that he isn't useful to us, then we'll just have to get rid of him, we can't have liabilities on the team. But before all that, I plan on interrogating him, personally."

(End of flashback)

Somehow managing to spit out the rag that covered his mouth Tadashi began to speak. "Do you mind telling me who you are and where you're taking me?' There was no answer. "Oh I see, unofficial arrest isn't it. Unless I'm just being kidnapped. Oh god tell me it's the first one."

"You're not being kidnapped." Gevanni reluctantly replied.

"Oh thank god for that." Tadashi jested. Picking up the radio in his car, Gevanni began to speak to L. "L I'm nearly there, it should be another five minutes."

"Wait… L? As in the detective L? Why am I being taken to him? I'm not a criminal. I don't remember doing anything illegal!" Tadashi panicked.

"Just stay quiet, please." Gevanni demanded. The remaining five minutes passed in complete silence. Until Gevanni pulled up next to the enormous building that L was staged at. Tadashi let out a sarcastic tone of excitement. "Of all the places I thought I'd be interrogated in this definitely isn't one of them. I always thought it would be some apartment complex or at least a nice back alley."

"Get out of the car and wait for me." Gevanni once again demanded. Once Tadashi had left the car Gevanni picked up the radio in his car. "L, we've arrived we're outside now. This guy really is annoying so don't expect much of him." Getting out of his car Gevanni guided Tadashi inside. Once past the security Tadashi was taken to a small room in the corner of the main room. Once inside all of the room, Tadashi was greeted to all of the investigation team: Yui, Rester, Matsuda and L all wearing masks to hide their faces. "Did I miss the memo? No one told me it was mask week." Tadashi joked.

"Be quiet!" Matsuda shouted.

"M! You be quiet, Mr. Monto is clearly using humor to mask how afraid he is of this current situation." L shouted back. "Now please sit down Tadashi."

"I take that you're L." Tadashi questioned as he sat down on a metal chair. "I must say you're not at all what I expected."

"Yes I thought you'd say something like that, anyway I assume you'd like to know why you're here." L replied.

"It would be nice to know." Tadashi spoke.

"I suspect you of being Kira." L accused. Tadashi looked at L before giving back a slightly nervous laugh. "Let me explain my reasoning. Basing my deductions on the previous Kira from four years ago. That Kira had someone in the news who was able to spread the word of Kira and give him access to criminals faster. Now your best friend, Yukio Shoichi, he was the most recent Kira. I believe he used you in the media to gain access to criminals' names and then when the time was right, kill off members of my team." Another laugh was heard from Tadashi as he didn't know how to respond.

After a few minutes Tadashi began to speak. "So let me get this straight. You think that a man who I've not seen in six years used me as a pawn to kill off criminals? Do you have any proof that he was Kira?"

"Yes, I mentioned the device he uses to kill and then he gave me the actual name for it, to which he then broke down and proclaimed he was Kira, afterwards the punishment of criminals declined heavily and only recently did they start up again."

"Well I suppose that would give you proof he was Kira then. I still don't see how this has got anything to do with me. I haven't seen Yukio since high school." Tadashi asked.

"I planned on using you in order to help me find out who else from Yukio's friends could be Kira, since I doubt he would find a random person to be Kira, it would have to be a Kira worshipper." L spoke.

"I could help you with that. Just as long as you answer me one question." Tadashi replied.

"What is that question?" L asked.

"That woman, back there. Is that Yui Azama?" Tadashi questioned. There was silence all around the room until eventually the silence was broken by L. "A. If you wouldn't mind removing your mask. I believe that Tadashi will be a very useful ally to us." Removing her mask Yui revealed herself to Tadashi who was sat in both disbelief and awe. "For the past four days I've had Yui monitor you at work to see if you display any peculiar behavior. Which apparently you didn't. M and Rester you may now remove your masks. I would like to introduce Matsuda and Rester, I shall remove my mask in half an hour if I believe you to not be Kira. Also I advise that you hand in a letter of resignation to Sakura TV, this way I can be sure that you are fully concentrated on helping me with this investigation. Don't worry about money, you'll be given a salary throughout your aid. Any questions?"

"Where shall I be working?" Tadashi asked.

Azak hovered over Kira, he placed a hand on their shoulder and began to speak. "Do you not think you should have a rest? You've been writing for nearly two hours now and that's filled five pages of names."

"Be quiet Azak. Kira has instructed me to do this, and I shall do it." A feminine voice shouted back.

"Very well. I'm off for a wonder around, if you need me then you'll have to wait." Azak snapped back.


	26. Mask

Tadashi sat down at a desk and waited for instructions from L. He gazed around the room, glancing at the others who were trying their best to not look angry. After waiting for another five minutes L finally sat down next to Tadashi. L leaned into Tadashi and looked deep into his eyes. "How can you see anything in that mask?" Tadashi joked.

"There are eyeholes." L replied bluntly. "Besides you have ten minutes left to prove to me you're not Kira." Sweating nervously Tadashi began to look at the notes that were placed in front of him as L looked into his eyes, looking up and down the list trying to remember those that went to college with him to be able to narrow down the suspects. "I can tell you one thing. Whoever this new Kira is, it's definitely a female."

"How do you know?" L questioned, the rest of the room had stopped what they were doing and payed their whole attention onto Tadashi and his explanation. The only person who continued their work was Matsuda, he didn't want to listen there was too much rage inside of him to pay any attention. "Well, everyone from my high school went to the same college, except for Yukio, and during our time there the Kira killings started up. I remember everyone being either excited or worried about it. The boys were mainly worried about it but there were a few supporters of Kira. The majority of the girls were truly terrified of Kira, except for three of them. They believed him to be a savior. If you could get photos of all the girls from my classes onto the screen, I could narrow down the suspects until we get to those three girls." Tadashi explained. Nodding his head at Rester, the screen was updated to show photos of each girls. "Right, here we go." Scanning through all of the photos in quick succession, Tadashi began to list off descriptions of the girls in order to narrow down the suspects. After minutes passed Tadashi told Rester which people to remove from the board. "Remove all except, Akane Tsubata, Fusako Amari and Manami Shiroko."

"Are you sure that it's these girls?" L asked.

"Yes it couldn't be anyone else, these are them." Tadashi responded. Taking off his mask L began to call Gevanni on a nearby phone. "Gevanni, I need you back at headquarters. How soon can you be back here?"

"I've just pulled up outside, I'll be in momentarily." Gevanni replied.

"Excellent, I'll see you soon." L hung up. "Rester find out what you can about these people." Nodding, Rester began to find information on the girls. "You did well Tadashi. So well that I trust you are not Kira."

"Well I thank you for that L. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Tadashi questioned.

"Presently, no." L replied bluntly. A few seconds later Gevanni entered the room, taking off his coat he began to walk towards L. "There you are Gevanni. Tadashi has discovered three people who could be Kira, I'll need you to investigate one of them whilst others investigate the other two.

"Sorry to intrude L but I've found something useful about Fusako Tsubata." Rester spoke.

"What is it?" L asked.

"She's dead. She was killed last year in a car accident." Rester replied.

"Well that means there's only two to investigate. Very well everyone, here's the plan. Gevanni I want you to go and watch Akane Tsubata. Matsuda I want you and Tadashi to go watch Minami. Are there any objections?" L stated.

"Yes I have some." Matsuda shouted. "How dare you team me up with the man who killed everyone I loved! Do you not respect the dead L? Do you not remember Mogi, Aizawa, Ide or even Yatsuhide?" Matsuda broke down crying. "It's ok though L… I'd rather be on good terms with this murderer… Since he'll probably finish us all off soon. I'll work with him. Forget I ever objected to this plan." Yui went over to console Matsuda, but as she approached him, he stood up and left the room. "I'll be in the car, call me if you need me."

Once Matsuda had left L spoke again. "Well now that there are no objections, shall we commence the operation? We need to move fast with this, I want you all to be careful. Oh and Tadashi, do try and get along with Matsuda. I don't want you to fall out any more than you have done." Nodding Gevanni and Tadashi headed out of the building, whilst the rest of the team continued with their work.


	27. Revival

(Flashback)

Facing Tadashi, Azak began to leave his room. The plan had to begin and it had to succeed. Flying off in the direction that Tadashi had written down, Azak headed for the new Kira's house.

After flying for an hour Azak phased into the house in front of him. He had arrived. To his left resided a bed, which held the new Kira. Dropping both the file and the Death Note onto the floor, Azak woke up the person sleeping. Alarmed she got out of bed a quickly turned on the bed room light, noticing the file and the Death Note on the floor, she began to edge toward them. Terrified she picked up both objects and to her horror saw the Shinigami in her room, yet she did not scream. Instead she looked at the creature that resided in her room and continued to look through the file. In there she found a note, she began to read it. "Akane… It is in my knowledge that you are a follower of Kira, I need your help. For this letter comes from Kira, prove your worth to me and a second letter shall be handed to you by my friend who delivered this note to you, it contains my identity. Something that you shall need in order for my plan to be successful. You have to options presently. The first is to help me create a new world, and start writing names in the Death Note or you, as the owner of the notebook, can forget all about this and relinquish ownership of the notebook. The choice is up to you. But if you do agree then there is one thing you can do for me…"

(End of flashback)

Entering their cars both Tadashi and Gevanni wished each other luck. "Hello Matsuda." Tadashi spoke in an attempt to talk to Matsuda. Without waiting for a response Tadashi began to head off to Minami Shiroko's house. On their way Matsuda eventually broke the silence. "Do you know how it feels? To have everyone you ever loved taken away from you in forty seconds. I do. That's all it takes with Kira, forty seconds and that person dies of a heart attack. I have lost everything. Now I'm afraid I'll lose Yui too. So, let me ask you a question. Have you ever lost someone? I don't mean family members, I mean people who aren't related but became your family. They're all gone for me. You killed them, and I cannot forgive you for that. So answer my question." Taking a few moments to compose himself and resisting the urge to shout at Matsuda, Tadashi eventually came up with a reply. "Before I answer I'd like to tell you that, I didn't kill anyone you know. I don't even know who you are. Matsuda, listen, I want us to get along. I want to be someone you can trust. Going back to your question. Yes I have. I have lost friends that became family. Two killed themselves and the other was shot to death. They never caught the people who did it. So yes. I have lost people. I understand your pain. So can we please just work together?"

Sighing, Matsuda turned to face Tadashi and began to smile. "Shall we try introductions again?" Laughing Tadashi pulled over outside of Minami's house. "We shouldn't park here, it's too obvious. Try anywhere that'll allow us to see her but watch at a distance."

(Flashback)

"What I need you to do is dangerous. That creature, the Shinigami, I want you to ask him for the eye deal. It'll allow you to see other people's names and lifespans. It is key to my plan that you take this deal, if you want to help me then take this deal now and continue reading afterwards. All you have to do is ask for the eyes." Looking upwards at the Shinigami, Akane began to speak. "Why me? Of all people. Why me?"

"I'll answer that once you prove your worth to Kira and accept the eye deal." Azak replied. Staring back at Akane, Azak began to smile in a sinister manner nearly scaring Akane. "You've always wanted to help Kira, haven't you? Now is your chance." Akane placed her head in her hands and started to think of what to do. She began to slowly pace around the room whilst considering her options.

After a few minutes of questioning herself, Akane finally stood still. She turned to face the monster in her room and looked it straight in the eye. Silence fell on both of them. Until Akane broke it. "Very well. Shinigami. Let us do this eye deal, and I shall help Kira in every way possible." Azak moved toward Akane, and looked into her eyes, he widened his eyes and as soon as they were widened fully the exchange had been complete. "Continue reading." Demanded Azak. Adjusting to the new eyesight that Akane had been granted, she bent over and picked up the letter that was on the floor. "Now that you have the eyes, you can prove your worth to me, since you've come this far you shouldn't be afraid to go further. Inside the envelope you should find images of criminals. In that notebook you were given write their names in whilst keeping an image of each one in your mind. They are very well known criminals so I will be able to tell you have done this straight away. Kill them for me and you will have taken your first steps to proving your worth to me." Picking up the notebook which was on the floor, Akane grabbed a pen and the photos then placed them on her desk. Hesitantly she opened up the notebook and began to write the first name. As she began to write, it became easier and soon the letters were formed in a manner of seconds. She began to quietly laugh as all three names were written down. Picking the letter back up again, Akane began to read once again. "Now that you have started, you cannot stop. As I'm sure you're aware, L will begin to notice that criminals have started to be killed again. You cannot show any gaps between killings, keep them precise and at the same times each day. Use the media to your advantage and gain names through that. If you keep this up for another two days then you will have proven your worth to me and Azak, the Shinigami will hand you my name. If you even think of killing me. Azak will show no remorse when he kills you."

(End of flashback)


	28. Reminiscing

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN"Pulling the car over into a vantage point, Tadashi and Matsuda began to wait for Minami to appear. "So, Matsuda. Since I'm just a civilian, I have never been told the identity of the first Kira, and since you were working with L to find them, I was wondering if you could tell me who it was." Tadashi asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN""I was wondering when this would be asked. Very well, I'll tell you. His name was Light Yagami. He was the first Kira. For about, four years he cleansed the world of criminals. Not only did he manage to outsmart all of us, but he managed to persuade a Shinigami to kill L. The original L that is." Matsuda grinned remembering who Light was and how he was a friend to him. "But, in the end the current L caught him, and I put five bullets into him. I nearly shot him in the head too. He ended up running from us, and when we found him, it was too late. So we took the body back to his family and told them that he sacrificed his life saving Aizawa and managed to stop Kira in the process. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, lie to their faces. I couldn't say he was Kira, we all agreed to tell no one who Kira was, and I hope you'll keep this promise too. Light was given a proper funeral and his Death Note was burned, which caused his Shinigami to go back home. A year after this, I was suspicious of L thinking that he had used the notebook to ensure that Light would die and he would survive, I never got an official answer. But that's enough about me, what about you? Where were you when all of this kicked off?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN""It's been eight years since all of this started, so I would've been fifteen. The first time I'd heard of Kira and L was when that broadcast took place in the Kanto region. That's where I was, I saw Lind Tailor die and L egg on Kira to kill him. I never thought I'd ever be able to do something like this, let alone be accused of being Kira." Tadashi replied. "When the killings stopped, I was at school. One of the students ran in after the information was made public and screamed that Kira was dead. All I remember was the amount of screaming that came from the room. I didn't really care, truth be told I never did care about Kira, whilst I see what world he was attempting to create. It wasn't correct. It was a global dictatorship, nothing else." Matsuda nodded in agreement and began to stare forward as he noticed a female walk past Minami's house. After concluding it wasn't her, he leaned back into his chair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN"Gevanni had been watching Akane for almost an hour now, he couldn't see into her room, but he could make out her figure and what she was doing. Gevanni picked up his phone and called L. "I've been watching, Akane for an hour now, she hasn't moved from her room. Either she's working or watching television, I cannot tell. It's possible that she's writing something but I can only make out a figure."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN""Thank you Gevanni. Keep us informed." L replied. Akane was sat at her desk, writing in the notebook. Azak hovered over her ensuring she was doing what was asked of her, after a few moments Azak moved over to the window and spotted Gevanni's car. Phasing out of the house, Azak moved towards Gevanni, who was unaware of Azak's presence, entering the car Azak stared at Gevanni, attempting to recall who he was. "You work for L don't you?" Azak began to laugh. "They certainly caught up with her quick, Tadashi must be keeping to the plan then. Or at least what he said would happen. I guess this means it's time to act. Akane needs to know who Kira is." After entering Akane's room, Tadashi place a hand onto Akane's shoulder. She stopped writing names and turned to face Azak. "What is it? I'm busy." She questioned. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN""There are two things that I must tell you. I want you to react to neither. But first quickly turn back and continue writing." Azak demanded. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN""Why?" Akane questioned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN""Just do it! As it leads me to my first point. Firstly there is a man watching you, I believe he works for L, do not be alarmed as everything should go according to plan if you keep to the routine you have been doing up to now. My second point is that it is time. You will now be able to know who Kira is." Azak spoke./span/p 


	29. Stalking

Leaning to her side, Akane opened the drawer which held Azak's second envelope. She tore off the top of the envelope and looked inside to find a single piece of paper. Which she took out and started to read. "Akane, by now you've either gone two days with continuous name writing with no trouble or Azak has found a potential threat and has decided to move the plan forward a few steps. Either way you shall know who I am to ensure that my plan goes according to how I want it to. Before I reveal who I am, I need you to do one thing for me." She continued to read the letter and occasionally glanced toward Azak. "If you do this, then Kira's perfect world shall be complete. Now onto what you have been waiting for. My name. The name of Kira. See that the plan is complete Akane, do the name of Kira proud. I shall see you when we inevitably meet. Tadashi Monto." Upon reading the name Akane placed the letter back into the envelope and handed it back to Azak. "Ensure that both letters you gave to me are disposed of. Leave no evidence of their existence." Akane instructed. Once Azak had left the house with both letters in hand Akane began writing more names into the Death Note.

"We've been here for nearly two hours now, are you sure this is the right address?" Matsuda questioned.

"This is the address L gave me." Tadashi replied. "There is a possibility that she is out of town, but if that was the case then why would she leave her car? Who knows, she could've gone out for a walk for all we know. We'll give her another hour and if there's no sight of her then we'll contact L." Nodding in agreement Matsuda continued looking for any sign of Minami. A short while after, a figure walked up to the door of Minami's house. Opening the door the figure walked inside. "That's her Matsuda. Now the fun begins. Mind you it will be hard to watch her upstairs since we can only see into the ground floor. Look she's entered the kitchen."

"You're getting excited by this aren't you?" Matsuda questioned.

"Of course I am it's not every day you get to act like a spy!" Tadashi replied. "M…Matsuda… what is she doing?" A large bang echoed around the neighborhood. A sense of dread emanated from both Matsuda and Tadashi. Getting out of the car Matsuda began to walk towards the house, shaking with fear Tadashi attempted to follow him but was paralyzed by the sound of the gunshot. Barging down the door Matsuda saw the lifeless body of Minami, her brown hair now turned black by her own blood. After a few minutes Tadashi had mustered up the courage to leave the car, but was met with Matsuda carrying the corpse of Minami. "I've called an ambulance. They're on their way, you head back to L. I'll wait here for the ambulance."

"Yeah… I'll… see you there." Tadashi stuttered, turning around Tadashi headed back to the car that they had arrived in. Once he had entered the vehicle, Tadashi placed his head in his hand and began to cry.

Akane was sat at her desk, laughing to herself. "Soon." She whispered, Azak appeared behind her and quickly looked back checking to see if Gevanni was still there. "He's still there you know. You've read the letter, you know what needs to happen, how you will make it happen is entirely up to you. But it has to happen within a few days."

"I know, Azak. I've already set my plan in motion. By tomorrow I'll be in that car being taken to L." Akane replied. Continuing to laugh, Akane wrote more names into the Death Note.

Tadashi pulled up outside of L's building. Tadashi quickly ran inside the building and went through all of the security in a hurried pace. Once the doors opened Tadashi ran inside yelling for L. "L! Minami shot herself in her house, Matsuda is with her now waiting for an ambulance."

"Well that can only mean one thing. Akane is Kira. You said it yourself, it could only be one of those three girls, one is dead and the other is near death. So by process of elimination Akane has to be Kira. Tomorrow I'll have Gevanni arrest her and we'll bring her in for questioning. If she is Kira she'll be put on trial and executed, if not then all we need to do is apologize and let her go." L responded. "Does that sound like a plan, go and let Matsuda know, I'll inform Gevanni and the others."


	30. Edge

The following morning, Akane was watching the news continuing to write names down. It had just gone six o'clock. Standing up from her desk, she turned and walked towards the window. She saw Gevanni get out of his car and head towards her front door. She grabbed her Death Note and placed it within her clothing so it could not be seen. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, Akane exited her room and headed downstairs, before she arrived on the bottom floor a knock at her door was heard. Trying to act as slow as possible, Akane moved towards the front door. Opening the door she saw Gevanni standing in front of her, his face covered by a mask. "Anti-Kira methods then." Akane thought to herself. "They won't do you any good Stephen Loud."

"Akane Tsubata, I hereby place you under arrest under the suspicion of being Kira. Please come with me." Gevanni spoke whilst placing handcuffs onto to Akane. The short walk across the road to Gevanni's car, seemed to take forever, it was still dark outside and the air was cold. Arriving at the car, Akane was placed into the back of the car with a blindfold on. The car engine sounded and the silent journey began.

After thirty minutes the car pulled over and the engine stopped. "Once we get into the building I will remove your blindfold. You will meet with L, in the main room to which you shall be monitored by all agents who work with L. Escape is impossible." Gevanni threatened. Getting out of the car, Gevanni led Akane inside the building, both of them went through the security measures. Upon entering the main room, Akane was greeted to every detective working on the investigation, their faces covered with masks. "Please sit down." L spoke. "I require your full cooperation, if you wouldn't mind." Akane took a seat in the center of the room, noticing everyone's names. But looking out for Tadashi. Once she found him, she stared at him. L was looking directly at Akane, and once she noticed, Akane looked directly back at him. "Stephen Loud, Touta Matsuda, Yui Azama, Anthony Carter, Tadashi Monto and Nate River. How foolish to gather all of you into one room, if I was able to I'd have killed all of you except Tadashi." Akane thought to herself. Sitting down at the chair, Akane noticed L tilt his head to the side. "What?" Akane questioned. "What is it?"

"Nothing…" L replied. "You just seem to be anxious. Try not to be, this should be over soon. I would like to begin by asking you some simple questions, to allow you to get comfortable. To begin with, did you know Yukio Shoichi?"

"Yes, I did. Everyone in my class went to the same college. He on the other hand went to a private school." Akane responded. "I don't see what this has to do with your interrogation though, what is so important about Yukio Shoichi?"

"I'll tell you what is so important about him. He was the reason that Kira came back. He was the new Kira." L stated. Akane looked at L in disbelief. "That was genuine surprise. Being Kira I thought that Yukio would've told you all of this when he passed his notebook onto you."

"Notebook?" Akane questioned. "What does a notebook have to do with the Kira case?"

"A notebook is how Kira is able to kill, it comes from the Shinigami realm and can kill by just writing someone's name in it." L explained. "It's more commonly known as a Death Note."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Akane asked.

"I've told you that I believe that you're Kira. This is because, we theorized that Yukio sent his notebook to someone from his school years. Tadashi pointed out that there were three Kira worshippers in his high school. You were one of them. Since the other two suspects are now dead, this just leaves you meaning you have to be Kira. Whether you believe it or not I have proof." L spoke.

"What proof is that?" Akane questioned.

"When you walked in here, you went through security. Metal detectors, retinal scanning and an x-ray. Did you honestly believe you could bring the Death Note in with you and it not be found out?" L questioned triumphantly. Akane didn't respond, her heart beat began to quicken and her breath became sharper. Her hands were still bound together, yet her legs were free. Looking around she saw that no one had moved closer to arrest her. In the very corner of the room she saw a stairwell. She turned back around and punched L directly in the face. Turning back around she began to run for the door, Yui attempted to tackle her to the ground but missed and only succeeded in making Akane lose her footing ever so slightly. Rester reached for his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and hit Akane in the arm. She let out a scream of pain, but kept running towards the stairwell. L who had now recovered from being hit in the face shouted out. "Someone go after her, the rest of you wait here in case she manages to come back down!" Tadashi, following L's orders, began chasing Akane up the stairs whilst the others remained still. Running up the stairs Akane held onto her arm, panting heavily she kept running up the stairs. Tadashi was just behind her yelling at her to stop. The two kept going round in circles until they reached the top of the building.

Akane ran towards the very edge of the building. Moments later Tadashi opened the door and ran onto the roof. He saw Akane on the edge and reached for his gun which was filled with blanks. He aimed his useless weapon at Akane and began to speak. "Come off the edge Akane. If you comply now then this will all be over. I'll try to ensure that you aren't put to death for this. Just come off the edge." Akane stared at Tadashi, rain began to fall. Holding out her hand she caught rain as it fell into her hand. The roof was completely silent, Akane looked around at the buildings surrounding her, and then she turned to look over the edge of the building. She turned back around to face Tadashi, who still held his gun at Akane. "This isn't how it was supposed to happen." Akane stated. "Oh well, nothing ever goes to plan does it Tadashi?" Tadashi edged closer towards Akane. "Don't get any closer, if you do I'll jump. That won't be good for either of us."

"Come off the edge. Please!" Tadashi shouted as he got closer to Akane, there was now an arms distance between them.

"I told you not to get closer!" Akane shouted back at Tadashi. "Well this is your own fault then Tadashi." Akane allowed herself to fall backwards.


	31. Names

Tadashi reached his hand out to catch Akane. He had just managed to hold onto her shirt. "You're not going that easily you bitch! Now come off the edge!" Tadashi once again shouted. Akane reached into her pocket with great struggle due to the handcuffs. She pulled out the Death Note and threw it onto the floor. "Pick it up." She demanded. Dropping his gun Tadashi crouched down to pick up the notebook whilst ensuring he held a tight grip on Akane. Upon touching the notebook Tadashi began to scream. All of his memories came flooding back into his head, his eyes widened and he began to froth at the mouth. Still holding on to the notebook Tadashi stood up again and looked Akane in the eyes. "Well done. You've brought me back, but only for as long as I hold this notebook. There's only one way for me to keep my memories, if you give up ownership. But before you do, you have a few names to tell me don't you?"

"Very well, Tadashi. Gevanni, he is called Stephen Loud, Rester is Anthony Carter and L. His name is Nate River. I'm sure you know the other two. But just in case, Touta Matsuda and Yui Azama. Now that I've told you I'll relinquish ownership." Akane replied.

"No, there's an easier way to do this." Tadashi spoke.

(Flashback)

"Before I reveal who I am, I need you to do one thing for me." Akane read. "I need you to be captured and brought into questioning by L. Do this by either making it obvious that you are Kira or kill off every other suspect slowly, this way L will have to believe that you are Kira. Once you've been arrested, ensure you have the Death Note on you. Go along with L and his questioning and when the time is escape to the roof, I should follow you, if I don't then the plan fails. When we're on the roof I want you to pass the notebook to me and allow me to regain memories of the notebook, you will tell me the names of the people in L's group and then I shall ask you to relinquish ownership of the notebook. I will then drag you back downstairs and explain to L what happened. He will know what it means and you shall be released. You'll be able to live a happy life after that Akane.

(End of Flashback)

Letting go his grip of Akane, Tadashi allowed Akane to fall. She looked at him in confusion, attempting to grab ahold of him to ensure his demise, but missed. "Nothing ever goes to plan…" Akane whispered as she started to cry as she fell to her death. Akane screamed all the way down and she was only silenced when she hit the pavement below. As soon as Akane had hit the pavement, a familiar voice came from behind Tadashi. "Welcome back Tadashi." Azak spoke. "Should I go get him?"

"Yes. He shall be of great benefit to me." Tadashi replied. "Be sure to hurry, pretty soon everyone downstairs will be able to see you. Tell him to meet me where Yukio bought him apples."

"Don't worry I'll tell him to hurry." Azak responded. Tadashi watched Azak fly away, he held his notebook in his hand and opened it up. Each page was filled with Akane's writing, now all he had to do was kill off the remaining members. Closing the notebook, Tadashi turned around and began to head back down to the stairwell, before he arrived the door was pushed open by Rester and Gevanni. "Tadashi, what happened up here?" Gevanni questioned.

"I'll tell you once we're downstairs that way it'll save me from having to tell it again. Come on." Tadashi replied. All three turned around and began to walk back down the stairs. Back on his way back down, Tadashi noticed Akane's blood along the ground. "That was a good shot you made Rester." Tadashi complimented. "If only you got her leg it would've saved me running up these stairs after her." Rester replied through a very weak laugh. After five minutes they had arrived at the ground floor. The team had taken off their masks and an ambulance was outside cleaning up the mess that was Akane. "Tadashi I'm sure my team has asked you this but what happened up there? We have security cameras on the roof but they were disabled due to the weather damaging them." L asked.

Taking a seat in the chair that Akane had sat in, Tadashi began to explain what had happened on the roof. "When I arrived onto the roof Akane was already on the edge of the building. I tried to talk her down but she wasn't listening, instead she shouted at me saying that she'd be put to death. I tried to tell her that she would be put in for life in prison. She threw the Death Note onto the floor." Tadashi placed the Death Note into the middle of the table that was between L and Tadashi. "When I picked it up she began to mumble something, I couldn't hear it. I told her again to come down but instead she fell backwards. I tried to grab onto her but she fell too fast. Are you ok L? She punched you pretty hard." Nodding in response, L picked up the Death Note that was in the center of the table. Going through each page, L looked until he had found what he was looking for. "So she did kill Minami. As I suspected." L stated.

"Now what?" Yui asked. "Kira is dead and we have no reason to suspect another notebook is on Earth."

Curling his hair L replied to Yui's question. "Well, I'd like to give it a week to see if anything happens. If no criminals die then Kira truly is gone. Once I've gone through this notebook completely it shall be destroyed. I won't need any help monitoring any of this, so I advise you all to go home until you're needed again."

"There's no way that any of us are doing that L. We'll stick this through to the very end." Yui stated in defiance to L's orders.

"Actually, I'd like to go home." Matsuda spoke. "With Kira dead I can finally go and mourn the team. Maybe even start a family." Yui looked at Matsuda with a smile on her face. "You can stay if you like Yui, but I want to go back to our home."

"I too believe I'll go home for a few days L, I'll come in and check on you at the end of the week. But I need a rest from all of this." Tadashi spoke.

"I take that you two are staying then." L asked whilst looking at Gevanni and Rester. L received a nod from both of them. "Very well. I shall see the rest of you at the end of the week. If you have any questions then please contact me on the number that I gave.


	32. Return

"Could someone take me home? After all I was brought here." Tadashi asked.

"Your car is outside, I had Gevanni bring it for you." L replied.

"Thank you L." Tadashi responded. Tadashi began to walk out of the door when he began to smile. "That idiot. Did he honestly believe I wouldn't notice what this means. Since Gevanni has brought my car, that means he would've been in my house. They've placed cameras in my house." Waving goodbye to the team, Tadashi headed to his car and began to head to corner shop. "Someone will most likely be following me, probably Gevanni. He'll be the first one to die, then Rester, then those two idiots from the task force and finally when he has watched his friends die, L will die." Upon arriving at the corner shop, Tadashi got out of his car and headed down a back alley whilst checking if he was being followed. Arriving at the very back of the narrow alley, Tadashi saw a notebook in the center. "He's arrived then." Tadashi picked up the notebook. Turning around, Tadashi saw a looming shadow hang over him. "Welcome back. Kribl." Tadashi whispered.

"Good to see you again Tadashi." Kribl replied. Once Kribl had spoken Azak appeared behind him. He began walking towards Tadashi.

"Azak. I need you to go to L and make him believe that he is the owner of the notebook. You'll have to hang around with him for a few days. Kribl I'll need you with me. The time for Kira's rise is soon. You just have to go along with the plan for a little while longer." Tadashi whispered once again. He placed the notebook into his trousers to hide it from the public. Turning back around Tadashi began to leave the alleyway. Azak spread out his wings and flew to L's location. Once he reached the end of the alleyway, Tadashi headed back to his car. "It won't be long until L sends Gevanni to watch me. For now I should keep to my daily routine and only kill when it is necessary." Tadashi thought to himself. Starting the engine, Tadashi started driving back to his house.

Azak phased into the building where L was. "I was wondering when you'd show up." L spoke as Azak walked towards him. "Tell me Shinigami, who is the owner of this notebook?"

"You are. Since Akane died the person who held the notebook after becomes the owner." Azak replied.

"But another member of my team held it prior to me." L argued whilst passing the notebook to Rester and Gevanni allowing them to see Azak.

"There is a rule when it comes to ownership, if a person touches a notebook whilst that notebook still has an owner. They cannot become the owner until that person dies. It is likely that Akane survived the fall and died in hospital. Making you the next owner." Azak replied.

"You killed her didn't you? You ensured that she would survive the fall and die in hospital, so that one of our members would become the owner." L stated.

"Guilty. I was quiet impressed that the Death Note was able to make it happen, I didn't think she'd survive the fall. This building is a good twenty stories high." Azak replied whilst laughing. A grim look came over L's face.

Tadashi pulled up outside his house, he turned to Kribl who was outside his car window. "Kribl, take the Death Note, keep ahold of it for now, no one should be able to see it if you have it. Only give it to me if I go out on a night." Tadashi whispered. Nodding in agreement Kribl took the notebook from Tadashi and placed it on his side. Getting out of his car Tadashi began to head towards his house. Opening his door Tadashi began to head up to his room. As he headed up the stairs Tadashi looked left and right trying to make out where the cameras were, he knew there would be no blind spots. Tadashi entered his room.

"He's in his room L." Rester spoke.

"Excellent, keep your eyes on him and inform me of anything suspicious." L replied. "Gevanni, it's time for you to follow him."

"Right, I'll get going." Gevanni responded. Exiting the building Gevanni made his way to his car. Reaching for his phone he started to ring L. "L, do you think I should take a different car? Tadashi has seen this one, so it'll be obvious that I'm spying on him."

"That's the entire point, his reaction shall determine whether he has something to hide or not. This could help me decide whether he is Kira or not." L replied. Gevanni hung up and set off to Tadashi's house.


	33. Waiting

"Soon it will be time." Tadashi thought to himself. A light came past Tadashi's window, he moved over towards the curtains and saw Gevanni's car. "So it begins then. L has made his first move, now all I have to do is make mine." Tadashi left his room and headed downstairs. He placed his shoes on and opened his front door leaving his house. He turned left avoiding Gevanni's car altogether.

"L, Tadashi has left his house. Shall I begin?" Gevanni asked.

"Yes, ensure you're out before he gets back." L replied. Gevanni exited his car and started to walk towards Tadashi's front door. The sun had just started to come up. Arriving at the front door, Gevanni began to pick the lock. Entering the house, Gevanni headed upstairs to Tadashi's room. Once inside he began searching around. After five minutes of searching, Gevanni headed back outside and ran back to his car. "L, there's nothing in there. He wouldn't be foolish enough to keep the notebook on him. He doesn't have scraps around either. Listen I understand that you believe he is Kira and I shouldn't question your judgement, but instead of this why don't we watch the number of criminals that die and if it increases then we can confirm that Tadashi is Kira. You have the notebook meaning criminals shouldn't be dying."

"Perhaps you're right. Very well, go to his house tomorrow and remove all security cameras. Your method is much easier than this." L replied. Hanging up Gevanni started the engine to his car and began to drive away. Moments later Tadashi arrived back at his house and saw the car leaving. Noticing the door was unlocked, Tadashi began to laugh as he entered his house. "My first move has been made L. What will you do in retaliation? Arrest me? Kill me? I can't wait to see how this will play out."

The following morning, Gevanni arrived at Tadashi's house, like before Tadashi left the house and headed in the opposite direction to Gevanni's car. Once he Tadashi was out of his sight Gevanni ran to the front door and began to find the cameras and remove them. The front door opened.

Tadashi opened his front door and saw Gevanni. "What on earth are you doing here?" Tadashi shouted. "Did L send you to check up on me? To search my house and find any links to me and Kira?"

"Tadashi, please calm down. L has instructed me to remove cameras in your house." Gevanni replied in a calm tone.

"Remove cameras?" Tadashi questioned lowering his voice. "How long have these been up? How long has you been spying on me?"

"Only a day, the plan was to watch you until the end of the week and decide then if you were Kira. We'll discuss this later but could you please come and help me remove these cameras?" Gevanni responded. Without responding Tadashi began searching for the cameras and started destroying them. Gevanni kept looking at Tadashi, watching his every move.

After an hour, Gevanni started to leave the house saying nothing to Tadashi. Once Gevanni had left Tadashi headed up to his room, Gevanni entered his car and began heading back to L. He headed down the streets that he had engraved into his memory. Stopping at a traffic light, Gevanni waited for the lights to turn green. Once they did he began to turn left. Gevanni pressed onto his car breaks, a lorry had driven into him toppling over his vehicle. Gevanni attempted to climb out of his vehicle but the door was stuck, he tried to kick the window but he didn't have the strength. A piece of glass had entered his chest, causing him to bleed out heavily. Gevanni began to gasp for breath. He was bleeding heavily and couldn't move. Gevanni stopped breathing.

Tadashi pulled out his Death Note and opened it. He read what he had written hours ago. "Stephen Loud- after being caught in his targets house he starts driving back to L. He is killed by a lorry that collides with his vehicle causing for glass to puncture his chest." Tadashi began laughing. He turned to Kribl who had been stood silently in the corner of the room. "Kribl. It's time for L to know I'm Kira." Kribl began to laugh along with Tadashi. Placing his Death Note on his desk, Tadashi began writing a name into the notebook.

Rester and L were sat at opposite ends of the room, they had been sat in silence ever since Gevanni had called. After a few moments, a loud echo could be heard all around the room. Turning around L saw Rester still, with a bullet in his brain. "Tadashi…" L thought to himself as he tightly grasped his chair.


	34. Reunion

A ringing came from a nearby room. A man stepped forward and picked up the phone. "Matsuda here, what is it Rester?"

"This isn't, Rester. This is L. Rester just shot himself and as far as I'm concerned Gevanni is also dead." L replied.

"So I guess this means that there's another Death Note in the world. I'll call Tadashi and let him know." Matsuda responded. "But how does this person know Gevanni and Rester's names?"

"That's because this Kira is Tadashi. From what I understand, he used Akane to find out all of our names and is now picking us off one by one. If we don't stop him then we'll all die." L answered. "There's only one thing to do now. We must kill Tadashi. Come to headquarters, we'll discuss what to do when you and Yui arrive." Hanging up Matsuda ran to the bedroom where Yui was resting.

"Yui wake up!" Matsuda demanded. Rubbing her eyes Yui gradually woke up to see Matsuda in tears at first she remained still and didn't notice the tears rolling down Matsuda's cheeks. Moments passed and Yui placed her hands on Matsuda's face and wiped away the tears. "What's wrong Matsu?" Yui whispered gently.

"L, called me. Rester and Gevanni are dead. This confirms L's theory that Tadashi is Kira. He used Akane to find out all of our names. We're going to meet L. Get dressed."

After half an hour Yui and Matsuda were entering their car and began setting off to their headquarters. After a forty minute Matsuda and Yui exited their vehicle and entered the building in front of them. Once passing through all of the security measures, they saw L who had moved the body of Rester to a nearby table. "L, we're here." Yui announced. "What are we planning to do?"

"There is only one thing we can do. Kill Tadashi Monto. A simple way to do this is to use the Death Note. I have it in a drawer. Azak has been keeping a tight watch on it for me. Speaking of Azak he's just entered the room." L replied. "Azak, go get the Death Note for me."

"L, too many people have died to that notebook, I cannot allow you to use it for something that could be resolved with a simple bullet." Matsuda retorted.

"I agree with Matsuda." Yui spoke.

"Thank you for your opinion. But I do not care for it. My team is dead and I should avenge them." L shouted back.

"This is just like all those years ago, isn't it L. This is like with Light. You did the exact same thing before didn't you? You ensured Light would lose by using the Death Note to kill Teru Mikami." Matsuda shouted.

"I never did that. I have never taken another life. This will be my first time. So please let me avenge my team!" L cried.

"L! For God's sake we're your team! Rester, Gevanni and Lidner were your team. Matsuda and I, are all that's left. Your team isn't gone as long as we're alive." Yui exclaimed, startling both Matsuda and L. "If you kill Tadashi using that book we'll have nothing. So please, don't do it. We can bring Tadashi in for questioning and then kill him using the legal system. Not this." L remained silent even as he was passed the Death Note. He opened the book and looked through each page. He examined each with precision, and then closed the book. "Azak. Once I have Tadashi's notebook I'll be burning both of these notebooks together. Gather round both of you. I have a plan."

"Kribl, we need to leave. Soon L will conduct a plan that shall end up with a police raid on my house or something along those lines. We shall leave a note explaining where I am." Tadashi spoke. "This is the end, for either me or L." Tadashi picked up a pen and started writing on a piece of paper.


	35. Raid

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Tadashi started to leave his house. "I'll leave the car to make it seem I am home." He thought to himself. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""L, are you sure this will work? It's fairly straight forward but it could just work." Matsuda questioned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""It will work, the house will be surrounded ensuring that he cannot escape and then enter his house from all sides and when we see him, he shall be killed. Before you arrived I called a few police stations asking if they would aid me. I had forgotten that the majority of the police are loyal to Kira. In total I believe we have only nine men who are willing to do this. Once they arrive, the plan shall begin."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Tadashi had been walking for half an hour now. He was in a populated area, all around him people were walking past him. The building drew closer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The nine police officers entered the room. L stood up. "Follow me, the equipment is in the back room." The officers followed L into a back room and minutes later they emerged in full body armor and a helmet that covered their faces. All of the officers headed back outside L, Matsuda and Yui followed them to their vehicles. All of three vehicles set off at the same time and headed to Tadashi's house. The journey was silent. All that could be heard was the sound of Matsuda panting heavily. Once the silent journey had ended, the vehicles had pulled up outside of Tadashi's house. L picked up a radio. "Team one, block off the back of the house. Team two, two of you go round to the garage and one of you to the front door." Placing down the radio, L turned to the three officers who were in the car. I want you to join the one man who is at the front door. L picked up the radio once again. "On my command." Matsuda began to breathe heavily once again. "Go!" All three teams exited their vehicles and moved to their positions. The house was surrounded in a matter of seconds. "Teams I give you the go ahead to breach the house." Once the order had been given all the teams at the front and back doors were destroyed as they were kicked down. Soon the bottom floor was covered with the officers. Once checking all of the rooms the four of the officers moved upstairs whilst the rest stayed downstairs. Advancing upstairs the officers moved straight for Tadashi's room. Without waiting they kicked down door and aimed their guns forward to find an empty room, leaving the room they checked the other rooms to find all of them empty. One of the officers turned on their radio. "L there's nothing here, Tadashi isn't here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Ok I'll be in shortly. You and the rest of the officers are free to go, I don't want any more deaths. Thank you for your help." L responded. The officers entered their vehicles and began to head back to L's headquarters to return their armor. Exiting his vehicle moments later the van left L, Matsuda and Yui alone in front of Tadashi's house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""I suppose we should go inside." Matsuda stated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""You two wait outside." L replied. "I'll go in alone, I'll be able to work better if you two aren't there. Wait outside for me." Leaving the two outside, L started walking towards the entrance of the house, he headed upstairs to Tadashi's room. The room was covered in splinters of wood that had broken off when the door was kicked down. Looking around the room L saw a piece of paper. He walked over to it and began to read it. "Well done L. You've managed to figure out I'm Kira. It only took you the lives of three of your operatives. I want you to meet me at a little place I've rented for the day, the rest of the building is empty so you don't have to worry about civilians. The building is called Inichi.." L held tightly onto the paper. He exited Tadashi's room and headed back downstairs. Matsuda and Yuispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwalked towards L. "Well L what did you find?" Yui asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""He left us a note. He wants to meet us in an empty office building that he's rented out." L spoke, turning around he saw that Azak had gone. "Azak has gone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Probably gone to Tadashi." Matsuda spoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Why would he do that? I'm the owner of the Death Note." L pondered. "I've never been the owner have I? Azak tricked me, he was still aligned with Tadashi. What would he benefit from it though? All it did was fool me into believing that Azak killed Akane, when it was really Tadashi. Perhaps I'll find out when we get to this office."/span/p 


	36. Inichi

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Tadashi was leant against a wall holding on to his Death Note, Kribl was stood next to him. They stood in silence. Tadashi turned around and gazed outside of the window. A few moments later Azak had appeared from a door behind Tadashi. "Tadashi, L is on his way." He spoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Excellent. The only thing we need to do now is wait. Once they arrive all I'll need to do is write their names down." Tadashi spoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Why not just do it now?" Kribl asked. "Surely you could just kill them now." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Where's the fun in that? Besides, if I die here it won't matter. Kira's true world has been achieved it can start to function without Kira. The death penalty for all crimes has been introduced in all but a few countries, these countries will soon bend to Kira's will. If I die, nothing will change. Everything shall remain the same." Tadashi replied with a sinister grin. "All that is required for the world is that it keeps up the laws it has set in place." Tadashi looked back out of the window. "Azak, no one should be able to see you. Go and keep a watch for them." Kribl left the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"L, Matsuda and Yui were still stood outside of Tadashi's house. "We all know what needs to happen, we need to go to this office building, the Inichi Building, and finish this." L spoke. "Matsuda, call a taxi." Matsuda reached into his pocket and began to call for a taxi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""We could die any second." Yui thought to herself. "Why hasn't Tadashi killed us yet? He knows L's name so he should just kill him. Me and Matsuda should be dead too. We should've been the first to die. So why are we still alive?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""You're wondering what I'm thinking aren't you?" L interrupted. "Why are you and Matsuda here? I believe it's because Tadashi knew that Rester and Gevanni were the closest to me. They helped me with everything I did. Reconnaissance and data gathering, without them my plans fall apart. You and Matsuda haven't been part of the team very long so I haven't been able to use you for anything as heavy as I did with Rester and Gevanni. Meaning that he didn't see you two as important, meaning you'll be killed when he thinks it best." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""That's understandable. If he had wanted us dead we would've died immediately leaving only you alive." Yui responded. "Matsuda, how's that taxi coming?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""It should be here in ten minutes." Matsuda replied. "You're right L, Tadashi believes that Yui and I aren't important. Which means he'll keep us alive until we get to the office." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Tadashi had begun setting up a projector in the center of the room. "Kribl, when they get in here play the tape." Tadashi spoke. Pausing for a moment Tadashi placed his hand on his chest, he felt his heart racing. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared. Death means nothing now, Kira has won." Pausing for a second time, Tadashi turned to Kribl. "Kribl, once they arrive I'll need you to grab their guns. Matsuda should be the only one to have it, but check them all to be sure. Throw them away once you have got them." Azak responded with laughter. "What is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Nothing at all. I'm just excited for to watch this play out. " Kribl replied with laughter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Good, you and Azak are in for a treat." Tadashi stated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"After being stood on the pavement for ten minutes the taxi finally arrived. L, Yui and Matsuda all entered. "The Inichi building." L spoke. The taxi set off to its destination. Besides the radio which played music in the background, the vehicle was completely silent. Matsuda began to shake ever so slightly, Yui comforted him by placing her hands onto his. Matsuda looked at Yui and kissed her on the forehead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The taxi pulled up after an hour of driving. Matsuda payed the man and the three exited the car. Matsuda looked up at the size of the building. "Which floor did he say he was on?" Matsuda questioned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""The fortieth." L answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""We shouldn't wait." Yui spoke. "Let's get going." The three started to walk towards the entrance. L, Matsuda and Yui entered the Inichi building, they headed straight for an elevator which was just behind the desk that was in front of the entrance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Tadashi!" Kribl had appeared from the door. "They're in the elevator, they'll be here any minute."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Relax, I'm prepared for them." Tadashi replied. "Time to get into position." Tadashi started to leave the room he was in, upon leaving the room he started to head up the flight of stairs next to him, where he headed up towards the roof./span/p 


	37. Finale

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The fortieth floors only door swung open. L, Yui and Matsuda ran in, almost immediately the guns in the hands of Yui and Matsuda were thrown onto the floor, the magazines were torn out and the bullets disappeared from view. As Kribl ate the bullets, he reached over to the projector and turned it on. The video flickered on. "Greetings." Tadashi's recording spoke. "If you're wondering where I am, I'm on the roof. Before you come up running with murderous intent, I want you to listen to how this is going to go. The second you set foot on the roof one of you will die. I won't say who, as that would ruin the surprise. Once the first of you is dead, the second will be written down and finally the third. You've lost L, Kira has won." The video fluttered to an end./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"The three looked at each other. It was evident that they had lost, but they had to try. All three turned to exit the room and head up to the roof, Matsuda and Yui held hands as they headed up the stairs. As they reached the door to the roof, they halted before opening the door. "L. Yui, good luck to both of you." Matsuda spoke with tears welling up in his eyes. Matsuda wiped away the tears and opened the door to the roof./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Tadashi stood at the edge of the roof with his hands clutched around both the Death Note and a pen. "Welcome." Tadashi yelled. "Aren't you all eager to see which one of you will die? It should happen anytime soon!" L took three steps forward, to which he then turned and faced Matsuda and Yui. "Was there ever any doubt that I wouldn't kill L first? He's been a burden on this world ever since he killed the first Kira. Now watch as dies!" L collapsed to the floor, hand grasped onto his chest, tears falling down his cheek. Yui screamed out to L as he died, she had only seconds to reach Tadashi if she was to rush him now but before she could do anything Matsuda was already running at Tadashi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Tadashi started to write down Matsuda's name, but just before he could finish Matsuda punched him in the face sending the Death Note down onto the ground next to him and the pen off the side of the building, all that Tadashi had left to do was write down the last letter of Matsuda's name. With blood pouring down from his nose, Tadashi punched Matsuda in the stomach and then the face sending Matsuda down onto the floor. In an attempt to stop him, Yui ran at Tadashi but was stopped as Tadashi easily overpowered her punch sending her onto the floor next to Matsuda. Picking up the Death Note and smearing some blood onto his finger, Tadashi finished writing down Matsuda's name. "Forty seconds, Matsuda. That's all you have." Tadashi roared. Weakened, Matsuda stood up and once again rushed towards Tadashi, this time ducking down in order to avoid his punches, Matsuda tackled Tadashi to the ground and began beating his face repeatedly. After a few seconds Matsuda stopped and Tadashi started to speak through his bloodied mouth. "Do you think you've won? Kira is the world now Matsuda and you're out of time!" As he finished his sentence, Matsuda fell heavy onto him and collapsed dead. Throwing him off of him, Tadashi started to walk over to Yui who was still laid on the floor. "I'm sorry you had to witness all of that Yui." Tadashi spoke. "Go on, get up. Take your death with some pride!" Tadashi kneed Yui in the face then turned and walked towards the Death Note. Without a pen Tadashi had to once again use blood to write down Yui's name. Once he finished writing down her name, he threw the notebook at her. "Look, there it is. You will die on this rooftop and no one will even know. The world belongs to Kira now, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Tadashi yelled once more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"Yui placed her hands onto the Death Note and started to shake violently, all her memories of the notebook came flooding back. "I used the notebook." She cried as she turned to face Matsuda's dead body. "I'm sorry Matsuda, I'm just as bad as Kira." Yui looked up at the sky, dark clouds had formed above them and thunder could be heard in the distance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;""Goodbye, Yui." Tadashi whispered into Yui's ear. He then picked up the Death Note and started to walk towards the exit. Azak phased through the roofs floor and reached into the trousers L was wearing to retrieve his notebook. Kribl appeared in front of Tadashi and Azak followed from behind, the three of them headed back down the stairs in total silence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"By the time they had reached the ground floor, it had started raining and thunder was echoing all around. Tadashi stepped out into the rain and started to walk back to his house, Tadashi spat out any remaining blood that was festering around in his mouth and wiped away the blood that had come from his nose. The two Shinigami hovered behind him still and followed like obedient slaves, on Tadashi's face appeared a slight grin which developed into a chuckle. Kira had triumphed, the world was now under his command and no one could stop him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span lang="EN" style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-ansi-language: EN;"End./span/p 


	38. Later additions

Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this fan fiction. It has been a fun few years writing and developing and writing this. Just because the main story is finished does not mean I will not be returning to it. I have two ideas in that will continue the story, these being:

1) A chapter that takes place two years after the events of the main story

2) An alternative ending that can be taken as canon if you so please, this way people can enjoy both endings and accept either one as their own official canon. This alternative ending will also have its own chapter of what happens two years later

Once again I thank everyone for their support and will see you once I have completed the next four chapters.


End file.
